Assassin's Creed : Timeless
by Darklily87
Summary: ATTENTION! Cette histoire est la suite d'Assassin's Creed Legacy! Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, vous risquez de vous faire spoiler. Retrouver Morgane Campbell dans une aventure encore plus explosive que la précédente. Une mission qui tourne mal, un tueur aussi impitoyable qu'invulnérable, la jeune femme aura besoin de l'aide de tous ses amis pour s'en sortir vivante.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à vous! Me voici de retour avec la suite d'Assassin's Creed! Je n'ai pas encore décidé du rythme de mes publications mais je vais essayer de faire comme d'habitude, à savoir un chapitre par semaine.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!**

**Bonne lecture**

**Prologue**

La silhouette était tapie dans l'ombre depuis des heures, attendant le moment opportun pour agir. Jusqu'ici, son plan se déroulait sans le moindre accroc mais elle ne devait pas pour autant baisser la garde. La moindre erreur d'inattention l'obligerait à repartir de zéro. Étant donné les circonstances, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de perdre du temps.

Cette mission, elle ne l'avait pas préparée aussi bien qu'elle l'aurait dû, elle le savait. Elle s'était tellement focalisée sur son objectif principal, cherchant à tout prix à éviter de répéter les erreurs de ses précédentes tentatives qu'elle avait oublié un léger détail. Détail qui venait tout juste de se rappeler à elle. Elle avait le mal de mer. Et la tempête qui faisait rage n'arrangeait pas du tout sa situation. Bien au contraire.

Elle devait sortir de sa cachette. Si elle connaissait les déplacements de sa cible sur le bout des doigts, il lui manquait une donnée des plus fondamentales : le timing. Elle savait où se trouvait sa cible en ce moment mais elle ignorait combien de temps elle y resterait.

La silhouette déplaça les tonneaux derrière lesquels elle s'était dissimulée tout l'après-midi et se leva avec précaution. Faisant fi des fourmis qu'elle avait dans les jambes et de son estomac qui se rappelait à son bon souvenir, elle se dirigea sans la moindre hésitation vers son objectif, sans croiser âme qui vive, comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle n'en jeta pas moins un derrière regard en arrière avant de pénétrer dans la cabine.

Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour récupérer l'objet qu'elle était venu chercher. Du moins, l'un d'eux. _C'était à prévoir_, pensa-t-elle. _Il n'aurait pas pris le risque de les laisser tous les deux dans la cabine. _La silhouette avait prévu cette hypothèse. Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire.

Un roulis plus important que les autres lui fit perdre l'équilibre et elle s'écroula sur le lit. _Ta fenêtre de tir est en train de se refermer. Relève-toi !_ Si sa cible rejoignait le point supérieur avant qu'elle ne l'ait interceptée, elle était fichue. Elle n'aurait pas d'autre occasion de lui dérober l'objet pour lequel elle avait tout sacrifié.

La silhouette se redressa mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu atteindre la porte, un nouveau roulis l'entraina vers le fond de la cabine. La gravité remplissant son office, elle percuta le mur à toute vitesse, perdant aussitôt connaissance.


	2. Fuir ou mourir

**Petit aparté : je précise maintenant que toutes les citations que vous verrez à chaque début de chapitre est tiré de la franchise.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre premier : Fuir ou mourir**

« _Nous sommes des Assassins »_

**Motto de la Confrérie**

_Hong-Kong_

_Mai 2017_

Charlotte de la Cruz avait déjà frôlé la mort à trois reprises depuis qu'elle avait rejoint la Confrérie des Assassins mais elle n'avait jamais éprouvé la moindre peur. Jusqu'à cette nuit. _Ce n'était qu'une simple mission de reconnaissance ! On n'était pas supposé être en danger ! _Charlotte secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre dans ses pensées. Chaque seconde qu'elle passait à attendre, planquée derrière ce bureau, pourrait être la dernière qu'elle vivait et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de mourir. Du moins, pas avant d'avoir transmis les informations qu'elle possédait. Il fallait qu'elle se tire de ce bâtiment et qu'elle rejoigne Guernica avant que l'autre malade ne la retrouve. Ce qui était, bien évidemment, plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Pour la énième fois, Charlotte pencha la tête sur le côté. Toujours personne._ Et s'il était parti ? Non, ne sois pas naïve. Tu sais qu'il est là_. Son cœur caressait l'espoir que le danger était écarté mais son instinct lui soufflait le contraire. Elle n'était pas seule. Et elle ne parlait pas des corps qui l'entouraient. C'était eux, plus que toute autre chose, qui l'empêchait de bouger. Elle n'était pourtant pas une novice en la matière. Elle avait déjà donné la mort. À trois reprises. Mais le spectacle qu'elle avait sous ses yeux dépassait de loin tout ce qu'elle avait pu expérimenter jusqu'ici. Et cela la terrifiait.

Charlotte posa sa tête contre la paroi métallique du bureau. Sa porte de sortie ne se situait qu'à quelques mètres. En moins d'une minute, elle serait dehors. Il en faudrait la moitié à son adversaire pour l'abattre.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et fit le vide de son esprit. Aussitôt, une voix familière se fit entendre.

_\- Quelles sont tes options ?_

_\- Mes options ? Je n'en ai pas !_

_\- C'est faux et tu le sais. La panique t'empêche de réfléchir._

_\- Évidemment ! Je suis morte de trouille ! _

_\- La peur te maintiendra en vie. Pas la panique. Concentre-toi. Quelles sont tes options ?_

Le calme qu'elle percevait dans la voix de son interlocutrice apaisa Charlotte. Rien n'était réel, bien sûr. Ce n'était que son interprétation personnelle de l'exercice de méditation que Morgane lui avait enseigné. Chaque fois qu'elle doutait ou qu'elle avait besoin de conseils, Charlotte s'imaginait en pleine discussion avec la personne qu'elle admirait le plus au monde. Jusqu'ici, cette méthode ne lui avait jamais fait défaut.

_\- Je n'ai pas des options. Je n'en ai qu'une. Je dois m'enfuir._

_\- Faux ! répondit Morgane en secouant la tête. On recommence. Quelles sont tes options ?_

Charlotte soupira et s'obligea à être sincère.

_\- J'ai trois options. Je peux affronter le tueur mais j'y laisserais sans aucun doute la vie. _

_\- Pourquoi ?_

_\- Son armure ne comporte aucune faille et…_

_\- Comment le saurais-tu ? As-tu pris le temps de l'observer ?_

_\- Je n'ai pas pu ! Il nous a tous pris par surprise ! _

_\- Précisément. Tu as oublié une des règles que je t'ai enseignée. Laquelle ?_

_\- Ne jamais présumer. Toujours vérifier._

_\- Cette armure a une faille. Tu ne l'as juste pas encore trouvée. Mais ce n'est pas à cause d'elle que tu préfères rester planquée, n'est-ce pas ?_

Charlotte baissa la tête. Même si elle n'était que le produit de son imagination, Morgane avait raison. Elle avait toujours raison.

_\- Je ne fais pas le poids face à lui. _

_\- Pourquoi ?_

_\- Il est bien plus grand et plus fort que moi._

_\- Tu as déjà neutralisé des ennemis qui faisaient le double de ton poids, alors pourquoi cette situation serait-elle différente ?_

_\- Parce que l'équipe assurait mes arrières. Mais là, je suis toute seule ! Il les a tous éliminés ! Tous ! Et quand il me trouvera, il m'écrasera comme un insecte. _

Charlotte n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet. Au corps-à-corps, elle ne tiendrait même pas une minute.

_\- Très bien, on oublie la première option. Quels choix te restent-ils ?_

_\- Je me barre d'ici. Guernica m'attend en bas de l'immeuble._

_\- La porte ou la baie vitrée ?_

_\- Passer par la baie vitrée serait trop risqué. Je peux toujours briser la vitre avec une chaise mais je ne peux pas être certaine d'y arriver du premier coup. Le temps que je vais perdre à recommencer permettra au tueur de me localiser et de se débarrasser de moi._

_\- Sauf s'il sait déjà où tu te trouves._

_\- S'il le savait, il m'aurait déjà tuée._

_\- Pas forcément. Il veut peut-être jouer avec tes nerfs. Te pousser à commettre une erreur. _

Charlotte prit le temps de réfléchir à cette idée avant de la rejeter. Ce tueur, quelle que soit son identité, était un professionnel, les cadavres de ses victimes pouvaient en attester. Ce n'était ni un sadique, ni un pervers. Un argument plus pragmatique se fraya un chemin dans son esprit.

_\- Si je saute, je risque de me blesser ce qui ralentira ma fuite et me rendra vulnérable._

Charlotte se trouvait au deuxième étage. N'importe quel Assassin s'en tirerait sans la moindre égratignure en sautant de cette hauteur, mais pas elle. Il n'y avait qu'à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle s'y était risquée.

_\- Je passerais par la porte_, _affirma-t-elle d'un ton résolu. La Vision m'aidera à fuir sans me faire repérer._

_\- Tu choisis donc la furtivité. C'est une bonne option_. _Et la dernière ?_

_\- Je contacte Guernica pour qu'il prévienne les renforts et je reste cachée jusqu'à leur arrivée._

_\- Tu aurais pu le faire dès l'instant où le tueur s'en est pris à vous. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?_

_\- Tout s'est passé tellement vite ! Quand je me suis rendue compte de ce qui s'était passé, il était déjà trop tard. Même si j'avais prévenu Guernica, ils ne seraient pas arrivés à temps._

_\- Mais Guernica aurait pu s'en sortir. Maintenant, tu l'as mis en danger. _

Charlotte se mordit les lèvres. Guernica était un hacker pas un Assassin. Concentrée sur sa mission et sur sa survie, elle l'avait totalement oublié.

_\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

_\- Ce que pourquoi tu as été entraînée._

_\- Il va mourir à cause de moi ! J'ai tout fait foiré._

_\- Arrête de pleurnicher ! Tu ne rends service à personne._

Charlotte écarquilla les yeux de surprise. La vraie Morgane ne lui aurait jamais parlé sur ce ton et encore moins avec un accent russe.

_\- Morte, tu ne seras d'aucune utilité ni pour Guernica ni pour la Confrérie. La mission ne doit pas échouer. Réveille-toi ! Maintenant !_

Charlotte ouvrit brusquement les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Rien n'avait changé. Et tout avait changé. Son cœur avait repris un rythme normal, sa respiration n'était plus aussi effrénée. Là où la panique l'avait habitée quelques instants plus tôt, elle ne ressentait plus que de la sérénité, y compris lorsqu'après avoir activé sa Vision, elle découvrit une immense silhouette rouge à quelques mètres d'elle. _Il sait où je suis et plutôt que d'en finir avec moi, il bloque mon issue de secours. C'est très malin. J'aurais fait la même chose à sa place. _Charlotte porta son regard vers la baie vitrée. _C'est risqué. Très risqué. Je dois vraiment bien calculer mon coup. Tout est une question de timing. Et au moins, même si je casse une jambe en sautant, je n'aurais pas à me préoccuper de ma fuite. Guernica s'en chargera pour moi. _

Mentalement, elle fit l'inventaire de ce qui restait de son équipement. Trois couteaux, une bombe fumigène et sa fidèle Lame. L'ébauche de plan qu'elle venait de concocter se précisa. _Je dois le pousser à me tirer dessus. Les balles briseront la vitre et je pourrais passer à travers. _

Pour que son plan fonctionne, il fallait que son ennemi soit convaincu qu'elle était suffisamment désespérée pour oublier toute prudence au point de sacrifier ses dernières cartouches, en l'occurrence, sa bombe fumigène. Elle devait le pousser à la sous-estimer pour lui faire baisser sa garde. Une leçon qu'elle tenait également de Morgane.

Charlotte savait pertinemment que sa bombe fumigène ne lui serait d'aucune utilité pour couvrir sa fuite. C'est pourquoi elle n'allait pas fuir. Du moins, pas avant les dix prochaines secondes qui allaient s'avérer cruciales.

Charlotte jeta un dernier regard en direction du couloir puis, après une profonde inspiration, elle désactiva sa Vision, sortit sa bombe fumigène de la poche de sa veste et la fit rouler jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Dès que la fumée apparut, elle remonta le foulard blanc qu'elle portait autour du cou. L'heure de vérité avait sonné.

Charlotte savait ce qui l'attendait mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'hurler lorsque les balles crépitèrent autour d'elle. Fort heureusement, aucune d'elles ne l'atteignit. _Même si ton adversaire te semble imbattable, souviens-toi que personne n'est infaillible. Tout le monde a une faiblesse. À toi de la trouver et de l'exploiter. _Si elle s'en sortait, Charlotte ne manquerait pas de remercier Galina pour ce précieux conseil. La panique l'avait empêchée de voir ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux depuis le début. L'armure de son adversaire n'avait peut-être pas de faille mais lui en avait une et pas des moindres : son arrogance. _J'étais à sa merci. Il aurait pu me tuer à n'importe quel moment mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il a une armure inattaquable, une puissance de feu énorme et il a de l'expérience au combat. Ce n'est que ma troisième mission, mes armes ne me sont d'aucune utilité et je n'ai rien pour me protéger des balles. Et pourtant, il a préféré jouer au chat et à la souris avec moi plutôt que d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. _

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Charlotte observait un tel comportement chez un ennemi. Du fait de sa corpulence et de sa jeunesse, elle n'était jamais prise au sérieux. Certes, elle n'avait que vingt-quatre ans, mais elle avait été entraînée par Galina Voronina et Morgane Campbell. La première était le croquemitaine des Templiers et la seconde avait assassiné leur Grand Maître au nez et à la barbe de l'Ordre. Ces deux légendes vivantes n'avaient pas la même façon d'enseigner mais leur objectif restait le même : faire de Charlotte un Assassin et assurer sa survie.

À peine avait-elle quitté son abri que Charlotte avait plongé vers le sol. Les mains plaquées contre ses oreilles, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant que ses déductions étaient correctes. Son adversaire se fichait totalement des munitions qu'il gaspillait. Sa mort était tout ce qui l'intéressait. Voilà pourquoi il arrosait tout ce qui se trouvait à hauteur d'homme. Lorsqu'il serait à court de balles, il comprendrait son erreur mais Charlotte aurait déjà disparu.

Quand le silence remplaça le bruit assourdissant des coups de feu, la jeune femme ne perdit pas un instant. Elle se releva promptement et, sans la moindre hésitation, elle sauta à travers la baie vitrée, désormais dépourvue de protection, grâce à son ennemi. L'impact fut très douloureux mais cette fois, elle avait réussi à limiter les dégâts. Aucun de ses os n'était brisé et elle avait réussi à atteindre sa cible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlotte gémit tout en se redressant. Un jour, elle arriverait à atterrir sur ses jambes. Elle entendit la porte de la fourgonnette s'ouvrir.

\- Mon Dieu, Charlotte…

\- Démarre ! ordonna-t-elle avant de pousser un cri de douleur et de porter une main à son ventre.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

Un bruit métallique coupa court aux protestations de Guernica qui réintégra le véhicule aussi vite qu'un escargot rentrant dans sa coquille. Charlotte se retourna et esquiva de justesse le poing de son adversaire. Elle cessa alors de réfléchir et laissa son instinct la guider.

Pendant que Guernica quittait le parking sur les chapeaux de roues, Charlotte utilisa le bras tendu comme point d'appui et, par une pirouette acrobatique, elle s'élança et atterrit sur les épaules du tueur. Elle fit ensuite coulisser sa Lame qu'elle planta de toutes ses forces dans la visière de son casque.

Le colosse réagit avec une célérité hors du commun. Alors que Charlotte venait tout juste de déloger la Lame de son emplacement, il l'arracha de sa position précaire et la plaqua avec force contre le toit de la fourgonnette. De sa main gauche, il enserra son cou, tandis que de la droite, il saisit la poignée de l'épée qu'il portait dans son dos.

Pendant que Charlotte luttait pour sa vie, Guernica roulait à vive à allure, dépassant largement la limite autorisée. De ce fait, il ne vit le virage en épingle qu'à la toute dernière seconde. Il appuya à fond sur l'accélérateur, tournant le volant dans tous les sens, obtenant le résultat inverse de ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Au lieu de s'arrêter, la voiture fit une embardée, faisant perdre l'équilibre au tueur, qui relâcha brièvement son emprise sur le cou de Charlotte. Profitant de l'occasion, l'Assassin ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et, d'une brusque détente, les propulsa de part et d'autre du cou de son ennemi. Raffermissant sa prise et boostée par l'adrénaline, elle fit basculer son adversaire sur le côté et tous deux se retrouvèrent sur le bitume.

Charlotte resta un instant par terre, allongée sur le dos. Sa gorge était en feu, elle était physiquement et mentalement épuisée et elle commençait à ressentir la douleur consécutive à sa chute sur le toit de la fourgonnette. La pensée de Guernica lui donna le courage et la force nécessaires pour se mettre sur le ventre. _Je dois le sortir de là. Le mettre en sécurité. _Elle commença à ramper. Mètre après mètre. Minute après minute. La douleur était insoutenable mais elle gagnait du terrain. Elle était maintenant suffisamment proche pour voir son ami. _Il ne bouge plus. Pourquoi il ne bouge plus. Oh Seigneur ! Non ! _

Charlotte poussa un hurlement strident. Quelque chose appuyait contre sa colonne vertébrale. Quelque chose de lourd. De froid. De métallique.


	3. Bienvenue dans la famille

**Bonjour! J'espère que vous allez bien! Voici un tout nouveau chapitre pour Timeless. Vous avez peut-être été déconcertés en découvrant un nouveau personnage dans le chapitre précédent mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Morgane est bel et bien de retour.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue dans la famille**

_« Tu ne retrouveras plus jamais ta vie d'avant »_

**William Miles**

_Londres, Manoir Kenway_

_Mai 2017_

_14 mai 2017_

_C'est incroyable comme le temps passe vite. La dernière fois que j'ai écris dans ce journal, je n'étais qu'une Novice qui s'apprêtait à tuer Rikkin tout en espérant ne pas avoir à y laisser la vie. Aujourd'hui, je suis devenue un Assassin à part entière. J'ai contribué à la création du tout premier Repaire officiel de la Confrérie. Je participe activement à de dangereuses missions à travers le monde. J'ai même endossé un nouveau rôle, celui d'instructeur. _

_J'ai l'impression que je fais ça depuis une éternité alors qu'en réalité, seulement cinq mois se sont écoulés. Comment autant de choses ont-elles pu arriver en un si court laps de temps ?_

_Il m'a fallu presque cinq ans mais j'y suis enfin parvenue. J'ai tué Rikkin. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde, j'ai vraiment cru que je n'y arriverais pas. Que lorsque je me retrouverais face à lui, je serais une nouvelle fois paralysée, comme en Espagne. J'avais tort. _

_Jusqu'ici, je ne pouvais pas me vanter d'avoir accompli parfaitement mes missions. Certes, j'ai réussi à empêcher Rikkin et sa bande de continuer d'exploiter les données génétiques de Desmond et j'ai permis à William de récupérer son corps, retardant ainsi les plans de l'Ordre pour plusieurs années. Sans oublier le laboratoire de Gramática, parti en fumée avec son précieux contenu. Mais ce ne sont pas des victoires, loin de là. Tant que Gramática respire encore, tant que nous n'aurons pas localisé son laboratoire, nous n'aurons pas gagné. Et le pire dans toute cette histoire est que nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir où il en est dans l'avancée de son travail. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Ardant et Rikkin semblaient être les seuls au courant de l'existence du projet Phoenix. Maintenant qu'ils sont morts, notre principale source d'information s'est tarie. Ma seule certitude à ce jour est que Gramática n'a pas accompli sa tâche. Aucune Isu mégalomane n'est venue réduire l'humanité en esclavage. C'est toujours mieux que rien._

_Je devrais être folle de joie. La balance penche enfin en la faveur de la Confrérie. Les Templiers vont avoir beaucoup de mal à se remettre de la mort de leur Grand Maître. Seulement… _

_Pour être honnête, quand j'ai plongé ma Lame dans le corps de Rikkin, je n'ai absolument rien ressenti. Même pas la satisfaction d'avoir enfin réussi à venger la mort de mes parents. Ou la tristesse d'avoir mis un terme à la vie d'un homme que j'ai un jour considérée comme mon père. Ou encore le regret que celui qui m'a inculqué les valeurs qui guident encore mes pas aujourd'hui n'ait pas su les respecter. _

_Mais j'ai quand même été soulagée de découvrir que Rikkin avait la Capsule sur lui. Enfin, s'il s'agit vraiment de la Capsule. C'est fou… J'ai passé tellement de temps à convaincre Shaun, Rebecca et William de son existence et à présent que je l'ai en ma possession… Je ne sais pas… J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu la foi. J'ai passé des heures à étudier ce foutu collier. Et rien. Nada. Pas la moindre réaction. Oh, c'est un Fragment d'Éden, je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet. Il émane de lui la même aura que j'ai perçue lorsque j'ai touché la Pomme. Mais en dehors de cela… C'est comme s'il n'avait aucune énergie. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Seule une personne ayant déjà eu une expérience avec un Fragment d'Éden pourrait me comprendre. Une personne comme Desmond._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'appartiens à cette catégorie si rare et si particulière d'individus capables d'utiliser les Fragments d'Éden sans être affectés par leurs pouvoirs. Pourquoi la Pomme d'Aguilar est-elle restée inerte lorsque Moussa, Lin, Nathan et Rebecca l'ont eue en main ? Même Callum n'a pas réussi à en tirer quoi que ce soit alors même qu'il est le descendant direct d'Aguilar. Pourquoi moi, putain ? Pourquoi ? _

_Après en avoir discuté avec William et Gavin, j'ai pris la décision de cacher la Pomme et la Capsule – c'est plus facile pour moi de continuer de l'appeler comme cela – et je suis la seule à en connaître l'emplacement. Je ne l'écrirais pas ici, au cas où quelqu'un s'amuserait à lire mon journal. Je déteste les secrets et je déteste encore plus le fait d'en avoir pour mes amis. Nous avons traversé tellement de choses ensemble… J'ai l'impression de les trahir, même si ce n'est pas le cas. C'est pour leur protection que je fais ça. Un secret n'est jamais aussi bien gardé que lorsqu'une seule personne le détient._

_Même si l'Ordre doit être sacrément ébranlé par le décès de Rikkin, le monde ne s'est pas arrêté de tourner pour autant. _

_Sophia a repris les rênes d'Abstergo Industries, comme je m'y attendais, mais son implication dans l'Ordre semble s'arrêter là. D'après Bishop, personne n'a repris la succession de Rikkin, pas même Leaticia England. En tant que son bras droit, elle constituerait pourtant le choix le plus logique. Mais peut-être pas pour le Conseil des Anciens. _

_La hiérarchie de l'Ordre des Templiers est vraiment complexe et même si Rikkin me l'a expliquée, je suis loin d'avoir compris tout ce qu'elle impliquait. J'ai toujours été persuadée qu'en tant que Grand Maître, il n'avait de compte à ne rendre à personne et que les Anciens n'étaient qu'une bande de vieux croutons à qui Rikkin donnait l'illusion qu'ils étaient aux commandes. Quelque chose dans ce genre. Mais la conversation que j'ai surprise entre Rikkin et Sophia dans les vestiaires d'Holborn m'a fait comprendre mon erreur. J'ai sous-estimé les Anciens. Peut-être que ce sont eux qui, au final, tirent les ficelles._

_Cependant, les Anciens sont le cadet de mes soucis. Dès le début de l'année, William m'a donné pour mission de reconstruire la Confrérie en Angleterre et de faire du manoir notre base d'opérations. En fait, c'est mon idée mais il m'a fallu développer des trésors de patience pour réussir à convaincre William. Je sais pourquoi il a mis autant de temps pour accepter cette idée. Pendant des millénaires, la Confrérie avait des Repaires disséminés dans le monde entier, les plus connus étant Masyaf, la célèbre forteresse réputée imprenable des Assassins levantins du XIIème siècle, finalement détruite par les Mongols avant de tomber entre les mains des Templiers au début du XVIème siècle, et Monterrigioni, le fief des Auditore dans la province italienne, rasée par les Borgia également au début du XVIème siècle. Tout au long des siècles, les Assassins ont rivalisé d'ingéniosité pour camoufler l'endroit précis où se trouvait leur base d'opérations, la palme revenant au train des jumeaux Frye. Mais tout avait basculé lors de la Grande Purge. _

_Et voilà que plus d'une décennie après, la Confrérie dispose d'un véritable Repaire. En plein cœur de Londres, dans un quartier résidentiel huppé. Caché, à la vue de tous. Nous avons fait du bon travail. Par nous, je fais référence à Callum, Moussa, Lin, Nathan et Rebecca. Ma cellule. Ma famille._

Morgane posa un instant son stylo et relut le paragraphe qu'elle venait d'écrire, le cœur empli de fierté. Elle avait traversé tant d'épreuves et tellement perdu. À cause des nombreux mensonges auxquels elle avait dû faire face, elle avait mis du temps pour apprendre à faire confiance et laisser de nouveau quelqu'un se frayer un chemin vers son cœur. Elle était restée sur sa réserve pour se préserver de la souffrance de perdre à nouveau un être cher. Elle s'était refusée le droit d'être heureuse, convaincue qu'elle ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour profiter de la vie. Mais les jours sombres étaient derrière elle. Elle avait un foyer, une famille, des amis et même un petit ami. Tout allait parfaitement bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

L'alarme de son téléphone la sortit de ses pensées. Consciente qu'elle perdait vite la notion du temps lorsqu'elle écrivait dans son journal, Morgane avait eu la présence d'esprit de créer des alertes afin de ne pas oublier ses sessions d'entraînement. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas très douée pour discipliner les recrues qu'elle était en train de former, si en plus elle arrivait en retard pour leur entrainement, elle risquait de perdre toute crédibilité.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque Morgane arriva dans la salle, elle vit Rosita malmener un des mannequins d'entrainement tandis que Matthew s'entrainait au lancer de couteaux, ratant systématiquement sa cible, ce qui ne semblait pas altérer son enthousiasme. Lily brillait par son absence, comme à son habitude mais Morgane savait qu'elle n'était pas loin. En réalité, elle était bien plus proche que cela et la rousse faillit ne pas la voir à temps. Elle réussit néanmoins à désarmer Lily une seconde avant qu'elle ne lance son attaque.

\- Tu es de plus en plus furtive, la félicita Morgane.

\- Pas assez apparemment, répondit Lily, déçue. Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahie, cette fois ?

\- Tu as hésité. Combien de fois vous ai-je répété…

\- L'hésitation est aussi mortelle qu'une lame, récitèrent les trois recrues en cœur.

\- J'ai analysé ta posture mais j'ai cru à un piège, se justifia Lily. J'étais certaine que tu m'avais entendue me relever.

\- Ce n'était pas le cas, avoua Morgane. Continue sur cette voie et bientôt tu réussiras à surprendre Galina.

Lily rosit sous le compliment, sa contrariété totalement oubliée avant de rejoindre Matthew et Rosita. Morgane sourit en contemplant ses trois élèves. De tout ce qu'elle avait accompli jusqu'à présent, la jeune femme considérait leur formation comme sa plus grande victoire.

Le recrutement des Assassins avait beaucoup évolué durant les siècles. Dans la majorité des cas, il s'agissait d'une tradition familiale. D'un héritage. Ainsi, Altaïr avait été formé par les Assassins depuis son plus jeune âge, suivant en cela les traces de son père. Ezio avait vécu une vie parfaitement ordinaire pendant dix-sept ans avant d'apprendre, de la façon la plus tragique qu'il soit, qu'il descendait d'une longue lignée d'Assassins. Arno avait intégré la Confrérie grâce à Bellec, un ami de son père, également Assassin et les jumeaux Frye avait bénéficié des enseignements de leur père depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Mais cette façon de procéder ne constituait pas une généralité, et la branche italienne de la Confrérie durant la Renaissance en est un exemple parfait. Mis à part les Auditore, tous les autres membres avaient été recrutés hors de la Confrérie, dans toutes les sphères. Machiavelli était un politicien, Bartholomeo d'Alviano un mercenaire, Antonio et la Volpe dirigeaient les voleurs de Florence et de Venise et Paola était une courtisane. Ezio lui-même avait continué dans cette voie en recrutant et en formant des citoyens ordinaires de Rome puis de Constantinople.

Une voie que les Assassins des temps modernes continuaient de suivre. Si Desmond était né parmi la Confrérie, ce n'était pas le cas de Rebecca, qui avait été recrutée par William en raison de ses talents pour tout ce qui touchait à l'informatique et à l'électronique, ni de Shaun, intronisé dans la Confrérie par Rebecca après que les Templiers aient voulu le tuer pour avoir voulu dévoiler certains de leurs petits secrets bien gardés.

Après que les Initiés aient rejoint les Assassins en 2015, Gavin et William avaient décidé de recommencer à chercher un peu de sang frais afin de revitaliser une Confrérie bien moribonde. Une tâche qui s'était révélée bien ardue. Le conflit entre Assassins et Templiers avait eu beau traverser les siècles, les mentalités, elles, avaient changé. Trouver un individu prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour une cause que beaucoup estiment perdue d'avance relève désormais d'une mission quasi impossible dans une société privilégiant l'individualité à la fraternité, la sécurité à la liberté. Contrairement à certains de ses amis, Morgane n'éprouvait aucune rancœur envers toutes celles et ceux qui choisissaient de fermer les yeux plutôt que d'agir. Mieux, elle les comprenait. Elle savait ce qu'on ressentait quand on se retrouvait à abandonner tout ce qui composait sa vie pour un futur incertain. Voilà pourquoi elle se dévouait autant pour former les nouvelles recrues de la Confrérie. Pour qu'elles comprennent que quoi que l'avenir puisse leur réserver, elles pourraient toujours compter sur elle.

Rosita, Lily et Matthew n'avaient pas le même âge. Ils ne vivaient pas sur le même continent. Rien ne les prédestinaient à se rencontrer. Enfin, en apparence. Car tous les trois partageaient bien quelque chose. Ils avaient tous au moins un Assassin dans leur ascendance et les Templiers l'avaient découvert. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans ce cas. Mais parmi la liste des neufs noms que Bishop avait réussi à récupérer, ils étaient les seuls que les équipes de Morgane et de Gavin aient réussi à sauver des griffes des Templiers.

Rosita était une adolescente d'origine mexicaine dont les parents avaient été assassinés par des trafiquants de drogue alors qu'elle n'était âgée que de trois ans. Elle avait été recueillie par son oncle et sa tante et avait grandi dans une petite ville du Texas où elle y vivait une vie tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale jusqu'à son enlèvement en février dernier, alors qu'elle revenait du lycée. Toutefois, les agents envoyés sur place avaient largement sous-estimé Rosita, qui pratiquait le jiu-jistu depuis deux ans. L'adolescente avait réussi à se débarrasser habilement de deux de ses adversaires avant que le dernier ne lui tire dessus avec une fléchette tranquillisante. C'était à cet instant que Lin et Nathan étaient intervenus.

Avant de devenir la cible des Templiers, Matthew vivait une vie idyllique. Marié à son amour de jeunesse depuis plus de vingt ans, père de trois enfants, ce médecin australien de quarante-trois ans avait tout pour lui. Mais Matthew avait un secret qu'il se refusait de partager avec sa femme. Il s'ennuyait à mourir. Être heureux ne lui suffisait pas. Il voulait plus. Il voulait vivre l'aventure de sa vie. Son souhait avait été exaucé quand Éric et Susan, deux membres de la cellule de Gavin, l'avaient accosté après le travail pour l'avertir que sa famille et lui étaient en danger et qu'ils devaient les suivre au plus vite. Matthew avait évidemment cru à un canular de son meilleur ami, le seul à être au courant de son petit secret. Le lendemain, lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, son cœur s'était arrêté de battre en découvrant que trois hommes cagoulés et armés jusqu'aux dents avaient pris sa famille en otage. Alors que l'homme qui se tenait derrière sa femme venait de lui ordonner de les suivre, il y avait eu une coupure de courant et quelqu'un avait agrippé Matthew par derrière. Ce fut la dernière dont il se souvint avant de perdre connaissance. Plus tard, Matthew apprit qu'Éric était responsable de son évanouissement, dans le but de le mettre à l'abri, tandis que Gavin supprimait les preneurs d'otage, profitant de la diversion offerte par Susan.

Quant à Lily, elle profitait d'un dîner en amoureux préparé par son fiancé pour la Saint-Valentin, lorsqu'elle s'était soudain sentie très fatiguée, ce qui l'avait beaucoup contrariée mais pas inquiétée. En effet, cette française de vingt ans étudiait comme une dingue depuis son entrée à l'université pour accomplir le rêve de sa vie. Malheureusement pour elle, son épuisement résultait non pas d'une succession de nuits blanches à compulser les plus gros livres de la bibliothèque mais à une drogue que son fiancé, qui travaillait pour les Templiers sans appartenir à l'Ordre, avait glissée dans son verre. Fort heureusement pour Lily, Morgane et Callum veillaient sur elle.

Rosita, Matthew et Lily avaient, chacun à leur manière, digéré les révélations des Assassins. Matthew avait été ravi d'apprendre qu'il allait quitter sa famille pour rejoindre une société secrète, et ce malgré les avertissements de Gavin sur le danger représenté par sa nouvelle vie et sur les sacrifices qu'il allait devoir faire. Ce n'était qu'une fois qu'il eut réalisé qu'il allait devoir rompre les ponts avec sa famille que Matthew était redescendu sur terre. Car même s'il rêvait d'une autre vie, le médecin adorait sa femme et ses enfants et n'imaginait pas un seul instant de vivre sans eux. La situation ne pouvait pas être si catastrophique que cela, pas vrai ? Il existait des solutions pour les personnes dans sa situation. Sa famille et lui pouvaient entrer dans le programme de protection des témoins ou quelque chose dans le même genre. Mais les Assassins avaient été catégoriques. Si Matthew restait avec sa famille, les Templiers finiraient par revenir et cette fois-ci, ils ne seraient pas là pour le sauver. En revanche, s'il les accompagnait, il serait en mesure de la protéger en éloignant la menace d'elle. C'est cet argument qui avait emporté la décision de Matthew de suivre les Assassins.

Ce ne fut pas tant l'assurance que sa famille serait protégée – même si cet argument avait indéniablement joué un rôle – que le fait de se battre pour une juste cause qui convainquit Rosita de rejoindre la Confrérie. Idéaliste et un brin naïve, l'adolescente n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde lorsque Nathan et Lin lui avaient expliqué ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle, prête à tout pour contrer les plans machiavéliques des Templiers de priver l'humanité de leur libre-arbitre.

Bien qu'elle fut secourue avant Matthew et Rosita, Lily avait été la dernière à rejoindre l'équipe de Morgane. Terrorisée, elle avait préféré fuir les meurtriers de son fiancé plutôt que d'écouter leurs explications tordues à propos de sociétés secrètes, de complots et de manipulation. Mais lorsque quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle venait juste de rentrer de l'enterrement de son fiancé, des hommes masqués avaient tenté de l'enlever, Lily avait été contrainte de voir la réalité en face. Son fiancé lui avait menti. Il n'était pas étudiant en sciences appliquées comme elle. Il travaillait pour une organisation secrète dénommée l'Ordre des Templiers et le couple qui venait une nouvelle fois de lui sauver la vie ne lui voulait aucun mal, même s'ils se faisaient appeler Assassins. Cette fois-ci, elle avait accepté de les écouter puis elle avait appelé ses parents, mentant sur les véritables raisons qui la poussaient à faire une pause dans ses études, avant de faire sa valise et de tirer un trait sur sa petite vie bien tranquille.

Deux semaines d'entrainement intensif avaient suffi à Morgane pour se faire une idée de la personnalité et du niveau de ses recrues. De part sa pratique du jiu-jitsu, Rosita disposait d'un avantage certain par rapport à Lily et Matthew pour les combats rapprochés, mais elle était trop prévisible. Morgane lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Trop impulsive et impatiente, l'adolescente avait encore beaucoup à apprendre. Matthew ne manquait pas de bonne volonté et il était naturellement doué pour passer inaperçu, un atout indispensable pour les missions d'espionnage. Il était d'ailleurs le seul, à ce jour, à avoir réussi à écouter une conversation entre Morgane et Lin, sans se faire remarquer, alors qu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'elles. Malheureusement, ses compétences au combat étaient loin d'égaler sa discrétion, que ce soit à distance ou au corps-à-corps. Quant à Lily, elle n'avait pas son pareil pour s'approcher furtivement de sa cible pour la neutraliser, ce que pouvait facilement confirmer Rosita et Matthew, ses victimes favorites. Elle apprenait bien plus vite que ses camarades et lorsqu'elle commettait une erreur, elle veillait à ne plus jamais la recommencer. Morgane avait été très impressionnée par la rapidité des progrès de la Novice, dont le seul vrai défaut était d'intellectualiser toutes les actions qu'elle entreprenait.

La rousse savait qu'elle devait faire preuve de la même objectivité à l'égard de ses recrues afin de ne pas créer des tensions en favorisant l'une plus que les autres. Mais si on lui avait demandé de choisir qui des trois Novices serait le premier à passer à l'étape supérieure, Lily aurait été le premier prénom à franchir ses lèvres.

Voyant que ses élèves attendaient patiemment qu'elle commence son cours, Morgane se concentra. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie d'un téléphone.

\- Qui a oublié de couper son portable ?

La sonnerie ne provenait toutefois pas d'un portable comme Morgane s'en rendit rapidement compte lorsqu'elle en identifia la tonalité. Elle changea aussitôt de comportement.

\- La session est annulée. Retournez tout de suite dans vos chambres.

Le trio obéit sans discuter. Morgane attendit leur départ pour se diriger vers l'appareil et s'empara du combiné, d'une main tremblante.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle connaissait la procédure. Aucun appel en lien avec les missions ne devait être passé sur le portable, quand bien même chaque appareil avait été rendu intraçable par Rebecca. Si un Assassin souhaitait faire son rapport au chef de sa cellule ou s'il souhaitait signaler un problème lors de sa mission, il devait exclusivement passer par Bishop, à charge pour elle de transmettre l'information à son destinataire. Cette façon de procéder était utilisée par Gavin et son équipe depuis plusieurs années et William avait décidé de la généraliser à l'ensemble de la Confrérie l'année dernière. Quant à la ligne fixe, son numéro était sur liste rouge. Hormis Morgane, seules quatre autres personnes le connaissaient et elles s'étaient toutes promises de ne l'utiliser qu'à une seule condition : si la Confrérie avait été compromise.


	4. Requiescat in pace

**Bonjour! Je vous souhaite à tous de passer de très bonnes fêtes! J'espère que vous avez passé un Joyeux Noël! **

**Voici un tout nouveau chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 3 : Requiescat in pace**

_« Chaque mort est une tragédie. Pour quelqu'un, quelque part »_

**Rebecca Crane**

\- Allô ?

\- C'est moi.

Le poids qui comprimait la poitrine de Morgane disparut d'un coup. Même si Shaun s'apprêtait à lui annoncer la pire des nouvelles – sinon pourquoi aurait-il utilisé la ligne fixe ? – cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il était vivant. Et pour la jeune femme, à cet instant précis, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Même s'il était indéniable que leur relation ne serait plus jamais comme avant, Shaun avait su regagner la confiance de Morgane, en particulier depuis qu'ils avaient fait équipe pour débusquer un traître au sein de la Confrérie.

Évidemment, lorsque Bishop l'avait contactée en mars dernier afin qu'elle vienne en aide à la cellule de Galina, Morgane avait cherché n'importe quel prétexte pour refuser.

_\- J'ai mes trois Novices à former. Je ne peux pas les laisser. C'est beaucoup trop tôt. Ils viennent juste d'arriver…_

_\- Ce n'est que pour quelques jours. Et puis, tu ne les laisse pas livrés à eux-mêmes non plus._

_\- Je suis leur formatrice. Si tu veux quelqu'un, mon équipe est disponible pour…_

_\- C'est toi que Galina veut. Seulement toi. Tu veux que je lui explique que tu refuses de venir l'aider parce que tu préfères faire l'autruche plutôt que de prendre le taureau par les cornes ?_

_\- Tu te sers de mes confidences contre moi ? C'est vraiment petit. _

Mais Bishop avait marqué un point. Jamais Galina n'avait sollicité l'aide de qui que ce soit. En fait, c'était généralement l'inverse. Que son amie réclame sa présence constituait une marque de profond respect. Elle l'estimait assez pour reconnaître publiquement être dans l'incapacité de mener sa mission à bien. Morgane s'était donc envolée pour la Californie laissant ses recrues entre les mains de Moussa et de Callum.

Elle avait passé tout le voyage à se représenter ses retrouvailles avec Shaun, qui épaulait Galina depuis son départ du manoir en décembre dernier, et lorsque l'avion avait atterri, elle ne savait toujours pas si elle devait le frapper et l'agonir d'injures ou le serrer dans ses bras. Pour être parfaitement honnête, elle avait été bien trop occupée ces trois derniers mois pour penser à lui mais lorsque Bishop lui avait parlé de Galina, tout lui était revenu en mémoire. Shaun s'était comporté comme le dernier des crétins. Il avait préféré fuir à l'autre bout du monde plutôt que de se confier à elle. Il l'avait laissée tomber à la vieille du jour le plus important de sa vie alors même qu'il lui avait promis qu'il se tiendrait à ses côtés à ce moment-là. Il ne lui avait plus donné signe de vie depuis qu'il avait rejoint Galina alors même qu'il contactait régulièrement Bishop et Rebecca. Le serrer dans les bras ? Plutôt mourir. Elle allait le mettre à genoux et il allait la supplier de lui pardonner.

La réalité, comme à son habitude, avait été bien différente de ce qu'elle avait prévu. Elle avait essayé de se montrer froide et distante avec lui. Elle avait vraiment essayé. Elle s'était concentrée sur la colère qu'elle ressentait à son égard. Mais il avait suffit d'une seule phrase pour briser toutes ses défenses. _Requiescat in pace. Cela n'a pas dû être facile pour toi de prononcer ces mots. _Morgane en avait eut le souffle coupé. Personne n'était au courant, pas même Callum, qui l'avait rejointe juste après qu'elle eut tué Rikkin. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon pour Shaun de connaître les dernières paroles qu'elle avait adressées au défunt Grand Maître, ce que l'historien avait aussitôt confirmé.

_\- Tu étais là ? _

_\- Je te l'avais promis, pas vrai ?_

_\- Mais pourquoi… Comment… _

Morgane avait été submergée par l'émotion au point de ne plus réussir à parler. Elle avait laissé Shaun s'expliquer puis s'excuser et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, elle lui avait accordé son pardon. Aussi simplement que cela.

\- Morgane ? Tu es là ?

La voix inquiète de Shaun la ramena au présent.

\- Oui, je suis là. Nous sommes compromis, c'est ça ?

\- Je ne le pense pas même si la question mérite d'être posée. Je voulais seulement t'annoncer la nouvelle en personne plutôt que tu ne l'apprennes de Bishop. La mission à Hong-Kong s'est très mal passée.

Morgane serra le combiné avec une telle force que les jointures de ses mains devinrent blanches. Hong-Kong. La mention de cette ville fit remonter le souvenir de sa dernière conversation avec Harlan.

_\- Hong-Kong ? Impossible. Son laboratoire ne peut pas se trouver là-bas. _

_\- Mon contact a formellement reconnu Da Costa. Et elle n'était pas seule._

_\- Ne me dis pas que Gramática…_

_\- Non, pas lui. Un gamin. Les cheveux bruns, mi-longs. Environ dix-douze ans. Il n'a pas réussi à voir la couleur de ses yeux mais mon petit doigt me dit que l'un était bleu et l'autre noir._

_\- Elijah ? avait-elle demandé, le cœur battant. Il est vivant ?_

_\- Non seulement il est vivant mais d'après mon contact, il paraissait en pleine forme et parfaitement à l'aise avec Da Costa. Tu es vraiment certaine qu'il était prisonnier dans ce laboratoire ?_

_\- Oui ! Enfin… Pas vraiment… C'est compliqué._

_\- Compliqué, avait répété Harlan en détachant chaque syllabe. Morgane, je ne vais pas risquer ma vie et encore moins celle d'Arendt si ce gamin n'est pas en danger. _

_\- Vous n'êtes pas les seuls concernés par cette mission ! Et puis, tu crois franchement que je suis le genre de personne à risquer la vie de ses amis pour rien ?_

_\- Je l'ignore. Tout ce que je connais de toi, je le tiens de Shaun et de Charlotte et on ne peut pas dire qu'ils sont les plus objectifs te concernant. _

_\- Harlan, avait-elle soupiré, contenant à grand peine son envie de lui raccrocher au nez, je ne te connais pas non plus et pourtant je t'ai envoyé en renforts deux personnes qui me sont très chères. Essaie de ne pas l'oublier._

_\- Dans ce cas, on devrait faire équipe un de ses jours, histoire d'apprendre à se connaître, avait proposé Harlan juste avant de raccrocher._

Cette conversation datait d'il y a deux semaines.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Ce n'était pas le laboratoire de Gramática ? Vous n'avez pas réussi à mettre la main sur Da Costa et Elijah ?

\- Nous avons remonté la piste jusqu'à l'endroit où, d'après le contact d'Harlan, Da Costa et Elijah avait été aperçus pour la dernière fois. Un ancien entrepôt reconverti en bureaux situé à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres du centre-ville. Il paraissait abandonné mais on s'est vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas le cas.

Morgane mourait d'envie d'interrompre Shaun et de lui dire d'en venir au fait mais elle le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir pourquoi il prenait autant son temps. Il essayait de la ménager. _Pitié, faites que tout le monde va bien. Je me fous de savoir que Gramática, Da Costa et Elijah sont encore dans la nature tant que personne n'a été blessé. _Un vœu pieux. Bien sûr qu'il y a eu des blessés, peut-être même pire. Et tandis que Shaun continuait son rapport, Morgane fit défiler les noms dans sa tête. Harlan. Arend. Charlotte. Guernica. Nathan. Lin. Kiyoshi. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, envisageant toutes les hypothèses.

\- … coupée. J'ai essayé de la rétablir mais sans résultat. On a attendu et encore attendu. Arendt a fini par perdre patience et contre notre avis, il a décidé de se rendre sur place. Kiyoshi a bien essayé de le faire changer d'avis mais Arendt a refusé de l'écouter. Alors on l'a accompagné.

_Charlotte ou Guernica. Ce sont les moins expérimentés de l'équipe. C'est forcément l'un des deux. J'espère que ce n'est pas Charlotte. _Morgane n'avait rien contre Guernica mais elle l'appréciait beaucoup moins que Charlotte qui faisait ressortir chez elle un instinct maternel et ce, même si elles n'avaient que cinq ans d'écart.

\- …à temps. Il s'est enfui. Kiyoshi et Arendt se sont battus contre lui mais il a réussi à les repousser avant de s'enfuir. Kiyoshi a bien essayé de le rattraper mais…

\- Rattraper qui ?

\- Tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que je t'ai dit ? Morgane !

\- Désolée, j'étais trop occupée à me demander lequel de mes amis j'allais pleurer la mort !

Morgane regretta ses paroles à l'instant où elle les avait prononcés mais il était trop tard pour reculer.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais utilisé la ligne fixe seulement pour m'annoncer que la mission avait échouée, alors arrête de tourner autour du pot. Dis-moi seulement qui c'est. Je peux encaisser.

\- Harlan. Nathan. Et Lin. Charlotte et Guernica sont grièvement blessés. Je suis désolé. Morgane. Je suis vraiment…

Mais Morgane n'entendait plus rien. Un voile noir s'abattit sur ses yeux. Elle perdit connaissance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une femme était en train de lui caresser les cheveux tout en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort. _Maman ? _Non, sa mère était morte.

\- On devrait les prévenir ! On ne peut pas gérer ça tous seuls !

Une voix d'homme.

\- Et comment ? T'as le mot de passe de son portable ?

Une voix plus aigue mais beaucoup plus calme que la précédente.

\- Il y a le fixe…

\- On n'a pas le droit de l'utiliser, t'as oublié ? Et même si c'était le cas, tu connais leurs numéros ?

Elle connaissait ses voix. Les Novices. Matthew et Rosita.

Morgane ouvrit les yeux, croisant le regard inquiet de Lily.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Tout en posant cette question, Morgane regarda autour d'elle. Elle était allongée sur le canapé du salon, la tête posée sur les genoux de Lily.

\- Je t'ai retrouvée par terre, répondit-elle. Matthew t'a portée jusqu'au canapé avant de t'examiner.

\- Tu vas bien, confirma Matthew. Mais si tu te sens nauséeuse ou si tu as des vertiges, préviens-moi immédiatement.

Morgane dévisagea chacune de ses recrues. Le visage de Matthew était impassible mais elle n'avait pas oublié la panique dans sa voix. Rosita s'était agenouillée près d'elle et lui avait pris la main tandis que Lily lui caressait toujours les cheveux. Et aucun des trois n'avait répondu à sa question. _On devrait les prévenir. T'as le mot de passe de son portable ? _Qui Matthew voulait-il prévenir ? Et surtout, prévenir de quoi ? _Il y a le fixe._ Morgane se releva brutalement. Le fixe. L'appel. Shaun.

\- Le téléphone. Où est le téléphone ?

\- Morgane, tu dois te calmer. Tu viens de subir un choc émotionnel très important.

Un choc émotionnel important ? C'était l'euphémisme du siècle.

\- Matthew a raison, dit Lily d'une voix apaisante en forçant Morgane à se rallonger. Dis-nous seulement comment on peut joindre Galina, Moussa et Cal, et on s'en occupe.

Les regards inquiets. La sollicitude de Rosita et Lily. Morgane comprit.

\- Vous êtes au courant. Vous savez ce qui s'est passé. Vous savez…

Le cœur serré, Morgane ne peut continuer sa phrase.

\- On voulait seulement tester nos techniques d'espionnage. C'était l'idée de Lily.

\- Merci Rosita.

\- Comme tu ne parlais pas beaucoup, on a cru que tu nous avais grillé mais après tu as demandé qui était mort. C'est là que t'as lâché le téléphone et que tu t'es écroulée.

\- J'ai repris la conversation avec Shaun, continua Lily, en jetant un regard agacé à Rosita. Il m'a…

Morgane essaya de se concentrer sur la voix de Lily mais sans succès. _Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas possible._ Elle répétait cette phrase en boucle dans sa tête, futile protection contre la tragique réalité qui venait de la frapper. Qui venait de tous les frapper.


	5. L'enquête commence

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Je vous souhaite une très belle et très heureuse année 2020! Qu'elle vous apporte tout ce dont vous désirez!**

**Aujourd'hui, vous aurez le droit à deux chapitres pour le prix d'un. Je sais que l'histoire met du temps à se mettre en place et, si cela vous gêne, je m'en excuse. Comme il s'agit d'une trilogie, je dois penser sur le long terme et non sur le court terme. J'ai déjà écrit un bon nombre d'intrigues secondaires et j'en ai d'autres en réserve et toutes trouveront leur conclusion dans le dernier volet. **

**Rien n'est laissé au hasard dans mon histoire, souvenez-vous en.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 4 : L'enquête commence**

_**« **__Aujourd'hui, les Assassins sont faibles. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne les attrape et que je les tue tous, jusqu'au dernier »._

**Juahni Otso Berg**

_Hong-Kong, quelques heures plus tard_

Après un dernier regard sur la scène de crime, Juhani Otso Berg s'avança jusqu'à la baie vitrée, ses pieds faisant crisser les bris de verre qui parsemaient la moquette, enleva ses lunettes et les rangea avec précaution dans la poche avant de sa veste. La dernière création de la branche ingénierie d'Abstergo Industries lui avait été très utile pour virtuellement reconstituer le drame qui s'était déroulé quelques heures auparavant, dans ce qui avait été autrefois l'une des annexes de l'entreprise. Vision nocturne, rayons x, rayons ultraviolets, rien n'avait échappé à Juhani. Pas la moindre goutte de sang, pas le plus petit brin d'ADN. Le Templier avait soigneusement scanné le moindre recoin du bâtiment, ses lunettes cataloguant et enregistrant les indices recueillis afin qu'il puisse les analyser ultérieurement, à tête reposée. Les indices ne mentaient pas. Les faits ne mentaient pas. Mais quelque chose ne collait pas.

\- Quel merdier !

Juhani se tourna vers sa partenaire de longue date, Violet Da Costa. Avec son franc-parler coutumier, elle venait de parfaitement résumer la situation.

\- Les flics ont retrouvé leur véhicule, ajouta-t-elle en le rejoignant près de la fenêtre. Il n'y avait plus personne quand ils sont arrivés, bien évidemment, mais il n'a pas dû aller bien loin. Les flics nous laissent le champ libre pour l'enquête. Et, comme d'habitude, ils m'ont assurée de leur entière coopération.

\- C'est inutile. Ils ne nous seront d'aucune aide.

\- Je sais, renifla Violet, l'air dédaigneux. Ces abrutis sont persuadés qu'il s'agit d'un règlement de compte lié au trafic de drogue et que le conducteur est le meurtrier. Putain d'Assassins… Ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte, cette fois.

Juhani resta silencieux, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon. Les Assassins étaient impliqués, aucun doute à ce sujet. Mais pas comme Violet le sous-entendait.

\- Regarde autour de toi, Violet. Dis-moi ce que tu vois.

\- C'est plutôt évident non ? Les Assassins sont venus et ont fait ce qu'ils savent faire de mieux. Massacrer des innocents.

\- Tu te laisse aveugler par tes préjugés, une fois de plus, critiqua Juhani. Les Assassins ne s'en prennent pas aux innocents. C'est contre leur Credo.

\- Alors comment explique-tu ce putain de bain de sang ? s'emporta Violet.

\- Et toi, comment expliques-tu la mort d'Harlan Cunningham et des deux autres Assassins ?

Violet resta coite.

\- Je connaissais Cunningham, continua Juhani. Nos chemins se sont croisés à deux reprises par le passé. C'était un adversaire redoutable.

\- Et les deux autres ? Tu les connaissais ?

\- Non mais la reconnaissance faciale m'a donné deux noms. Wu Lin et Nathan West. Tous les deux sujets d'expérimentation à Abstergo Industries à Séville.

\- Séville ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient tous morts.

\- Officiellement oui. Officieusement, cinq ont survécu. Dont ces deux là.

\- Et les trois autres ?

Juhani resta silencieux. En tant que membre de l'Inner Sanctum, il n'était pas habilité à partager certaines informations sensibles avec Violet, même s'il avait toute confiance en elle. Les ordres étaient les ordres. Il préféra changer de sujet.

\- L'autopsie le confirmera mais d'après mon examen, le vigile a été la première victime du tueur, ce qui indique qu'il a pénétré dans le bâtiment par la porte d'entrée au rez-de-chaussée. Je n'ai constaté aucune blessure défensive ce qui m'amène à penser que le vigile connaissait le tueur ou que ce dernier ne paraissait pas constituer de menace. Le tueur est ensuite monté au premier étage et a méthodiquement éliminé les employés qui s'y trouvaient avant de recommencer à l'étage suivant.

Juhani détourna son regard de l'horizon et désigna la scène de crime.

\- L'attaque au premier étage est différente de celle du second. Les employés sont morts à leur poste sans avoir eu le temps de s'enfuir. Une seule balle, dans la tête. Les coups de feu ont surement alerté leurs collègues. Certains ont essayé de fuir, d'autres ont préféré se cacher. Mais, au final, ils sont tous morts.

\- Les employés… Tu as vu leur visage ?

\- Ils ont vu la mort en face et son apparence les a terrifiés, acquiesça Juhani. Le tueur les a traqués. Un par un. Jusque dans les toilettes.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'était que de simples employés de bureau ! Pourquoi les traquer et les abattre comme des animaux ?

\- Je l'ignore mais je compte bien le découvrir.

Juhani sortit de la pièce et se rendit près de l'escalier.

\- Le combat a commencé ici. Les Assassins ont réussi à surprendre le tueur alors qu'il cherchait à quitter le bâtiment.

\- Ils l'ont attaqué à distance, continua Violet, qui se prenait au jeu. Avec leurs couteaux. Mais ils ont raté leur cible.

Juhani secoua la tête et pointa du doigt le couteau le plus proche.

\- Regarde plus attentivement.

Violet s'agenouilla près de l'arme et l'observa sur toutes ses coutures.

\- La lame est brisée, et alors ? Le couteau a surement ricoché sur la rambarde de l'escalier.

\- Ricoché, absolument. Mais pas sur la rambarde. Je pense que les Assassins ont bien atteint leur cible mais elle devait porter une protection. Je pencherais pour des brassards métalliques.

\- Et il a réussi à dévier _tous _les couteaux ? Il a de sacrés réflexes, ce tueur.

\- En effet. Lorsqu'ils ont compris qu'ils gâchaient leurs munitions, les Assassins sont passés au corps à corps. Tu vois ces petits bouts argentés ? Ce sont des fragments d'une bombe fumigène, similaire à celle que Cunningham avait l'habitude d'utiliser pour masquer sa fuite.

\- Mais le corps de Cunningham est au premier étage !

Juhani ferma les yeux, imaginant porter ses lunettes high-tech.

\- Cunningham a lancé la bombe mais il n'a pas attaqué le tueur. Ce sont les deux autres qui s'en sont chargés. J'ai observé leurs corps. Ils sont morts quasiment au même moment. Le tueur a jeté Wu Lin contre le mur avec tellement de violence qu'elle en a eu la colonne vertébrale brisée. Il l'a ensuite achevée d'une balle dans la tête. Pour West, il s'est servi d'une arme blanche. Une lame longue et assez épaisse. Certainement une épée.

\- Tu as déduit ça simplement en observant les corps, Sherlock ?

Juhani grimaça intérieurement. Violet n'était pas au courant pour les lunettes.

\- Oui et tu le pourrais également si tu ne passais pas ton temps à critiquer et à laisser tes préjugés fausser ton jugement.

\- C'est bon, ne t'énerve pas ! En fait, je suis très impressionnée. Tu as raison, je devrais peut-être faire plus attention aux détails. Pourquoi Cunningham s'est-il enfui plutôt que d'aider ses amis ?

\- Je n'en suis pas certain. J'ai bien une hypothèse mais je préfère la garder pour moi pour l'instant.

Méthodique, froid, expert en combat au corps-à-corps et disposant d'un arsenal d'armes aussi variées qu'une épée, des armes de poing et un fusil d'assaut. Sans compter ses brassards de protection. Ce tueur n'était pas n'importe qui et il n'était pas là par hasard. Juhani penchait pour un mercenaire ou un tueur à gages, commissionné pour éliminer les employés, soit parce qu'ils en savaient trop soit parce qu'ils avaient vu quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient pas dû. Mais que venait faire les Assassins dans cette histoire ? Ils n'étaient certainement pas chargés de protéger les employés. La vision infrarouge lui avait permis d'établir que ceux-ci étaient morts peu de temps avant l'arrivée des Assassins. Il lui manquait une pièce du puzzle. L'analyse plus poussée des indices lui permettra surement de la trouver. _Abstergo Industries a des annexes à travers le monde. Pourquoi cibler celle-ci ? Si je trouve la réponse à cette question, je comprendrais peut-être ce qui a amené Cunningham ici. _

\- Juhani ? Tout va bien ?

Juhani ouvrit les yeux. Violet semblait inquiète, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas, elle qui arrivait si bien à cacher ses émotions.

\- Je réfléchissais, voilà tout.

\- Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais jeter un œil au véhicule avant de rentrer. J'ai ordonné aux flics de le laisser tel quel. Tu trouveras peut-être d'autres indices.

\- Oui, excellente idée. Mais avant, je dois te montrer autre chose.

Juhani revint dans la pièce où il se trouvait avant que Violet ne le rejoigne.

\- Voici la chronologie des évènements. Après avoir éliminé le dernier employé du deuxième étage, le tueur est revenu près des escaliers où il a été surpris par les Assassins. Il s'est débarrassé de Wu Lin et de West avant de descendre s'occuper de Cunningham. C'est à ce moment là qu'il aurait dû partir puisque sa mission était accomplie. Pourquoi est-il resté ?

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Violet pour comprendre que la question lui était adressée. Elle haussa les épaules, feignant l'ignorance. Elle s'était déjà fait avoir tout à l'heure en rentrant dans son jeu. Elle ne devait pas l'encourager sur cette voie. Il se rapprochait suffisamment de la vérité comme cela.

\- Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, Violet.

\- Comment ça, quelqu'un d'autre ? Qui ?

Juhani baissa les yeux vers la bombe fumigène qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Une cannette tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire avec le sigle des Assassins peint dessus.

\- Allons voir cette fourgonnette.

L'accident s'était déroulé à quelques centaines de mètres du bâtiment. _Voyons voir si mon hypothèse se confirme. Mais pour cela, je vais devoir renvoyer Violet._ Lorsque sa partenaire fit mine d'éteindre le contact, Juhani l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Je m'en occupe. Préviens l'équipe de nettoyage. Dis-leur de venir ici après en avoir terminé avec la scène de crime. Je te retrouve à l'hôtel.

Si Violet semblait déçue d'être laissée sur la touche, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Juhani descendit de la voiture et attendit que Violet fasse demi-tour pour sortir ses lunettes. Le logo d'Abstergo apparut aussitôt qu'il les posa sur son nez. Juhani appuya sur un des quatre boutons situés sur la branche droite pour passer en mode détection puis sur un autre pour lancer l'enregistrement audiovisuel.

\- Le conducteur du véhicule cherchait à rejoindre le centre-ville. Il roulait à une vitesse bien trop excessive pour une route aussi étroite. Les traces de freinage indiquent qu'il s'est laissé surprendre par le virage. Il a perdu le contrôle du véhicule qui, après avoir fait plusieurs tonneaux, a terminé sa course sur le toit.

Juhani commença à se rapprocher de la fourgonnette, le regard rivé vers le sol.

\- J'aperçois d'autres marques de pneus. Un autre véhicule suivait la fourgonnette. Il s'est arrêté juste ici.

_Qui était à l'intérieur ? Le tueur ? Un bon samaritain ? _Juhani laissa ces questions de côté, son attention attirée par d'autres indices.

\- Ici, des traces de sang. Et là… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? On dirait du verre polarisé.

Grâce à ses lunettes, Juhani avait accès à n'importe quelle information dans tous les domaines, pour peu qu'Abstergo soit concernée de près ou de loin. Il lança le scan des indices qu'il venait de trouver.

\- Le sang appartient à une femme mais son ADN n'est pas référencé dans la base de données.

L'analyse des débris de verre prenant un peu plus de temps pour lui parvenir, Juhani continua ses observations en les attendant.

\- D'autres gouttes de sang qui forment une trace linéaire à intervalles réguliers en direction de la fourgonnette et qui s'arrêtent juste ici. Et là… Encore ces mêmes débris de verre, mais en plus grande quantité.

Juhani leva les yeux et observa la fourgonnette.

\- Le véhicule est un utilitaire blanc. Marque : Toyota ProAce. Année : 2016.

Le Templier ne perdit pas de temps à essayer de découvrir l'identité de son propriétaire. Les Assassins étaient très doués pour couvrir leurs traces. Il se rapprocha du véhicule et le passa au peigne fin.

\- Les roues correspondent bien aux premières traces de freinage. Les vitres du côté conducteur et passager sont brisées mais le pare-brise est seulement fêlé. Quantité importante de sang à l'intérieur du véhicule sur les sièges passagers et conducteurs ainsi que sur le volant. L'ADN n'est pas non plus référencé mais il appartient à un homme.

Juhani se releva, épousseta son pantalon et se retourna vers l'endroit d'où il venait. Avec l'aide des indices qu'il avait déjà trouvés dans le bâtiment, il lança la reconstitution virtuelle et passa en mode vitesse rapide jusqu'au moment où le tueur s'est débarrassé des Assassins.

\- Pendant que Cunningham, West et Wu Lin étaient occupés avec le tueur, un quatrième Assassin se trouvait dans un des bureaux. Ce qui explique pourquoi il est remonté à l'étage après avoir éliminé Cunningham. L'Assassin a lancé une bombe fumigène et le tueur a répliqué en tirant sur lui à travers le mur. L'Assassin s'en est sorti indemne et s'est enfui par la fenêtre ou il a rejoint le conducteur de la fourgonnette.

Juhani arrêta la séquence, peu satisfait par cette reconstitution qui laissait encore bien trop de zones d'ombre. Pourquoi Cunningham et le quatrième Assassin n'ont rien fait pour aider West et Wu Lin ? Qu'est-ce que les Assassins recherchaient dans ce bâtiment ? Pourquoi le sang de la femme ne se trouvait-il pas à l'intérieur du véhicule ?

\- Et si le conducteur de la fourgonnette s'était enfui _avant_ que la femme n'ait pu le rejoindre ? Elle se serait retrouvée contrainte de prendre un autre véhicule. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi le conducteur serait-il parti, sachant que ses équipiers étaient en danger de mort ?

Les résultats de l'analyse des mystérieux débris lui parvinrent à cet instant, le coupant dans ses réflexions. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia à tel point qu'il laissa échapper un juron dans sa langue natale.

La situation venait de prendre un tour bien plus complexe.


	6. Panser ses blessures

**Chapitre 5 : Panser ses blessures **

_« Tu peux bien nous ôter la vie aujourd'hui mais écoute-moi bien, nous aurons la tienne en échange. »._

**Giovanni Auditore**

_Londres, Manoir Kenway_

_Mai 2017_

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures maintenant mais Morgane n'arrivait pas à dormir, son esprit revenant sans cesse à l'instant où elle avait appris la mort de ses amis. Et même si tout le monde, Arend compris, l'avait dédouanée de toute responsabilité dans cette affaire, elle était rongée par la culpabilité. _Je n'aurais pas dû les envoyer là-bas, _se répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois. _Je dirige la cellule. C'était à moi d'y aller. À moi et à personne d'autre._

\- Arrête de t'en vouloir. Tu te fais du mal pour rien.

Morgane tourna la tête vers Callum. Depuis combien de temps l'observait-il ?

\- Je n'y arrive pas, gémit-elle.

\- Tu as bien trop d'empathie pour ce foutu métier qui est le notre, observa-t-il en lui caressant la joue avec tendresse.

Morgane se renfrogna. _Tu prends les choses trop à cœur. Tu dois t'endurcir. _Combien de fois avait-elle entendu ces reproches dans la bouche de Galina et de William pendant qu'ils l'entraînaient ? Callum perçut son changement d'humeur. Il rapprocha son visage du sien et l'embrassa.

\- C'est dans ta nature, murmura-t-il contre sa bouche. Tu n'y peux rien.

Morgane sourit tristement. Callum la connaissait tellement bien. Après un dernier baiser, elle se lova contre lui, se laissant bercer par les battements de son cœur. Elle voulait profiter au maximum des quelques heures qui lui restaient avant l'aube. Dans cette chambre, Callum et elle n'étaient pas des Assassins. Seulement un couple ordinaire qui se réconfortait mutuellement après avoir appris la mort d'amis chers.

Morgane grimaça. Concernant le réconfort, il avait plutôt été à sens unique. Submergée par sa peine, elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai pas arrêté de pleurer dans tes bras et pas une seconde je n'ai pensé à toi. Ils étaient aussi tes amis.

\- Je ne les connaissais pas suffisamment bien pour les appeler ainsi.

Alarmée par le ton plat de sa voix, Morgane se redressa. Callum avait les yeux rivés sur le plafond, son beau visage ciselé parfaitement impassible.

\- Harlan, je comprends, tu ne l'as rencontré que quelques heures. Mais Nathan et Lin !

Callum planta son regard d'acier dans le sien et esquissa un sourire amusé.

\- Tu sembles choquée.

\- Non… Enfin, un peu. C'est juste que…

\- C'est juste que quoi ?

\- Après ce qu'on a vécu en Espagne…

\- Où Nathan et Lin ont essayé de me tuer…

\- Cal !

\- C'est la vérité, non ?

\- Mais c'était avant….

\- Oh, alors si c'était avant, ça change tout.

Morgane lui adressa un regard noir. Le sourire de Callum s'éteignit et son regard se fit plus grave.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis, Morgane. Je ne pouvais pas me le permettre, pas avec la vie que je menais.

\- C'était avant, répéta Morgane.

\- La vie ne se résume pas à un avant ou un après. J'ai vécu dans la solitude pratiquement toute ma vie. Elle fait partie de moi.

\- C'est faux ! Tu n'es pas seul ! Tu as la Confrérie ! Tu m'as moi !

Morgane commençait à paniquer. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

\- Je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup, Morgane. Bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru.

Morgane écarquilla les yeux. Depuis quatre mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, Callum ne lui avait jamais fait part de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, du moins pas avec des mots. Venant de lui, ce soudain aveu équivalait presque à une déclaration d'amour. Alors pourquoi sonnait-il à ses oreilles comme une annonce de rupture ?

\- De toute notre joyeuse petite bande, tu es celle qui se rapproche le plus pour moi d'une amie. Dans d'autres circonstances, on aurait même pu…

Callum s'interrompit. Le regard intense qu'il posait sur elle permit à Morgane de compléter la phrase pour lui. _Dans d'autres circonstances, on aurait même pu vivre ensemble. Éventuellement se marier. Avoir des enfants._ Morgane s'imagina un bref instant en robe de mariée, remontant l'allée centrale de l'église au bras de William. Une vie simple aux côtés d'un homme qu'elle aimait. Le visage d'Arend fit voler son rêve éveillé en éclats. _Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'apprendre à connaître Harlan et pourtant sa mort me bouleverse. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'Arend doit vivre en ce moment. _Si la mort de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques mois lui faisait autant de peine, comment réagirait-elle à l'annonce de celle de l'amour de sa vie ? Serait-elle suffisamment forte pour le supporter ?

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

La voix de Callum la ramena à la réalité. Son compagnon regardait à présent leurs mains jointes sur la couverture.

\- Je ne peux pas changer ce que je suis, quand bien même je le voudrais. Putain… Je n'arrive pas à…. Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que…

\- Ne t'en fais, je comprends.

Callum releva la tête et la scruta avec attention.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

Morgane était sincère. Callum avait passé trop de temps à ne compter que sur lui-même. Ce mode de vie lui avait permis de survivre jusqu'à ce qu'il franchisse la ligne rouge d'où aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. Parce qu'il a cru que son père avait assassiné sa mère, il s'était retranché derrière sa haine, sa rancœur et sa colère. Elles avaient constitué le moteur de son existence, sa raison de vivre. Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas changer ce qu'il était et elle non plus. Elle pouvait seulement rester à ses côtés et lui montrer que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue. Cela prendrait du temps mais à force de patience elle finirait par briser sa carapace. Si c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

Morgane se rallongea et ferma les yeux. _Bien sûr que c'est ce que je veux_, pensa-t-elle, tandis que Callum l'entourait de ses bras. Et tandis qu'elle se laissait enfin emporter par le sommeil, une voix familière prononça un mot. Un seul.

_Menteuse_

\- Vous préférez rester planqués ici ! Parfait ! Je retrouverais cette ordure moi-même et je lui arracherais le cœur de mes propres mains !

\- Arend, c'est du suicide !

\- Je n'ai plus rien à perdre à présent.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'Harlan voudrait que tu sacrifies inutilement ta vie…

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Parce que tu l'as rencontré une fois, ça y est, tu crois le connaître ?

Arend prononça quelques mots dans sa langue natale. Nul besoin de connaître le néerlandais pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'injures destinées à Callum. Morgane décida d'intervenir avant que la situation ne dégénère.

\- Arend, tu veux te venger et c'est parfaitement compréhensible mais si tu te lances à la poursuite de ce type, tu ne réussirais qu'à te faire tuer et la mort d'Harlan resterait impunie. Je sais que nous te demandons l'impossible mais s'il te plait… _s'il te plait_… Ne fais pas ça. Pas comme ça.

La webcam était fixée sur le visage rouge de colère d'Arend mais Morgane l'imaginait sans peine en train de serrer les poings pour contenir sa frustration.

\- On le retrouvera et il paiera pour ce qu'il a fait. Tu l'auras ta vengeance, je te le promets.

Mâchoire serrée, Arend finit par acquiescer, de mauvaise grâce.

\- Comment vont Charlotte et Guernica ?

\- Ils sont hors de danger mais il leur faudra encore quelques jours avant de se remettre complètement de leurs blessures. Heureusement que nous les avons rattrapés à temps.

\- Dommage que vous n'ayez pas réussi à mettre la main sur le tueur, dit abruptement Galina.

Morgane leva les yeux au ciel, maudissant intérieurement la franchise de l'Assassin russe qui jetait à nouveau de l'huile sur le feu.

\- Guernica se vidait de son sang dans la fourgonnette ! protesta sèchement Shaun. Tu voulais qu'on fasse quoi ? Qu'on le laisse crever ?

\- Vous étiez trois, s'entêta Galina. C'était plus que suffisant.

\- Plus que suffisant ? répéta Shaun, outré. Je crois que tu n'as pas encore compris à qui nous avons affaire ! Ce n'est pas un simple mercenaire ou un agent d'Abstergo. C'est un Assassin. Et sacrément bien équipé.

_\- Tu peux répéter ça ? _demanda Morgane d'une voix blanche.

\- Je l'ai su dès l'instant où j'ai engagé le combat contre lui, expliqua Kiyoshi. Sa façon de se mouvoir… D'anticiper chacun de mes gestes… Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet. Cet homme est un Assassin.

\- L'un des nôtres nous a trahi, termina Shaun, d'un ton lugubre. Encore.

Shaun faisait référence à Joseph Laurier, un Assassin qui, en mars dernier, avait sollicité l'aide de Galina pour retrouver un ancien manuscrit convoité par les Templiers. Laurier avait montré son vrai visage quand il avait tué deux équipiers de Galina et de Shaun, Xavier Chen et Kody Adams, et tenté de kidnapper leur dernière recrue, Charlotte de la Cruz, alors qu'elle était en train de revivre les mémoires de l'un de ses ancêtres qui avait eu le manuscrit en sa possession. D'où l'appel de détresse de Galina à l'intention de Morgane.

Tandis que Shaun était resté auprès de Charlotte, plongée dans l'Animus, Morgane et Galina avaient traqué Laurier et ses complices et les avaient tous éliminés. Charlotte avait fini par retrouver l'emplacement du manuscrit et les Assassins l'avaient mis en sécurité.

Pendant longtemps, Morgane avait cru que la défection des Assassins au profit de l'Ordre était la preuve que les Templiers avaient raison depuis le début. Il ne pouvait y avoir de paix sans une certaine privation du libre-arbitre de l'homme. Trop de liberté engendrerait indubitablement le chaos. C'était peut-être vrai à l'époque d'Haytham Kenway ou de François de la Serre, témoins privilégiés d'une révolution où l'homme avait montré ce qu'il avait de pire en lui mais désormais Morgane n'éprouvait plus que du dégoût envers les traîtres à la Confrérie, motivés uniquement par l'argent et le pouvoir et non par la perspective d'œuvrer à l'élaboration d'un monde meilleur.

\- Découvrir son identité sera plus facile que prévu, remarqua Moussa. Il suffit de faire la liste des Assassins encore en vie.

\- C'est un début, reconnut Kiyoshi.

\- C'est une perte de temps, maugréa Arend, au même moment. On s'en fout de qui il s'agit. On le saura bien assez tôt, de toute façon.

\- Arend a raison. Nous ne devons pas nous éparpiller. Utilisons nos ressources pour retrouver cet homme.

\- Comment on s'y prend ? demanda Callum.

\- On pourrait commencer par chercher qui lui a fourni son équipement. J'ai vu son armure de près. Elle n'a pas dû être donnée.

\- Tu sous-entends quoi ? Que quelqu'un lui a payé cette armure ?

\- Ou qu'il l'a volée.

\- Vous oubliez un point important.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Moussa.

\- Ce n'est pas le « qui » ou le « comment » qui nous intéresse ici. C'est le « pourquoi ». Pourquoi se trouvait-il là-bas ? Pourquoi a-t-il tué toutes ces personnes ?

\- Da Costa, siffla Morgane. Vous étiez censés suivre Da Costa et Elijah. C'est ce qui vous a amenés à ce bâtiment.

\- Mais ils n'étaient pas là. Charlotte nous l'a dit.

\- Je peux m'occuper du « pourquoi », proposa Shaun. L'informateur d'Harlan doit avoir la réponse à cette question. Après tout, c'est lui qui nous a refilé le tuyau.

\- Charlotte a réussi à récupérer les données contenues dans les ordinateurs, ajouta Kiyoshi. On en saura rapidement plus à ce sujet.

\- Shaun, tu sais où ce trouve l'informateur ? demanda Galina.

\- Pas encore, mais je vais rapidement le trouver.

\- Je vais vous rejoindre. Vous aurez besoin de toute l'aide possible. Aussitôt que Charlotte et Guernica seront rétablis, ils devront revenir ici. Morgane, tu te chargeras d'étudier les données qu'ils ramèneront. Douze personnes ont été tuées, peut-être à cause d'elles, et je veux savoir pourquoi. Moussa et Callum, vous venez avec moi. Quand nous aurons retrouvé l'Assassin, nous seront mieux préparés et plus nombreux.

_Encore une fois, je reste au manoir pendant que tout le monde va sur le terrain_, pesta intérieurement Morgane, qui brûlait d'en découdre avec le meurtrier de Nathan, Lin et Harlan. Elle garda néanmoins ses réflexions pour elle. Galina était un Maître Assassin. Ce rang faisait d'elle sa supérieure hiérarchique et l'égale de William et de Gavin. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui obéir.

\- Ce soir nous honorerons nos morts, conclut Galina, l'air féroce. Demain, nous les vengerons.


	7. Une nouvelle mission

**Bonjour! J'espère que vous allez bien! Je ne sais pas comment vous accueillez ce début d'histoire. Les suites ne sont jamais évidentes à écrire alors si vous avez des remarques ou des questions, n'hésitez pas!**

**Chapitre six : Une nouvelle mission**

_« Mes amis, nous n'avons besoin de personne pour nous dire ce que nous avons à faire […]. Nous sommes libres de suivre notre propre voie […] ne me suivez pas. Ne suivez personne ». _

**Ezio Auditore**

_Londres, Manoir Kenway_

_Juin 2017_

Deux semaines jour pour jour après la réunion de crise des Assassins, Morgane était de retour dans la salle d'informations. En attendant l'arrivée de sa toute nouvelle équipe, la jeune femme réorganisait le tableau d'affichage, quelque peu délaissé depuis la mort de Rikkin. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle s'attarda quelques instants pour contempler le résultat. Plusieurs photos étaient scotchées sur le tableau, reliées entre elles par des flèches de taille et de couleur différentes autour desquelles Morgane avait écrit plusieurs mots-clés.

Puisque Gramática était le pilier du projet Phoenix, Morgane avait placé sa photo au centre de son organigramme. Juste au-dessus se trouvait celle de Sophia qui, en tant que PDG d'Abstergo Industries, était son employeur direct. À côté de la flèche qui les reliait, Morgane avait inscrit trois questions : _« Projet Phoenix : quelles sont les nouvelles directives de Sophia ? » « Poursuit-elle le même objectif que son père ? » « Est-elle au courant pour Junon ? »_.

Deux photos se trouvaient sous celle de Gramática. Tout comme pour ce dernier, la photo de Violet Da Costa avait été récupérée sur le serveur d'Abstergo Industries. Morgane grinça des dents en contemplant le visage de la Templière, se remémorant ses dernières paroles. _Je ne suis plus aux ordres de Rikkin maintenant. Je sers les Instruments de la Première Volonté. _Les Instruments de la Première Volonté. Les adeptes de Junon qui préparaient dans le plus grand secret son retour. Combien étaient-ils ? Comment l'Isu les avait-elle recrutés ? Jusqu'où son influence s'étendait-elle ? Autant de questions qui avaient trouvé leur place sur le tableau.

Le regard de Morgane s'adoucit lorsqu'il se posa sur Elijah. Lorsqu'en janvier dernier, Morgane avait demandé à Bishop de déterrer tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur Elijah et sa famille, elle avait pensé qu'il faudrait beaucoup de temps à son amie pour y parvenir, du fait du peu d'informations dont elle disposait. C'était grandement sous-estimer le réseau des Initiés. En moins d'une semaine, Bishop lui avait transmis le résultat de ses recherches.

_\- Zoé Harris est née le 19 mars 1986 à Chelsea dans l'Alabama. Ses parents ont divorcé quand elle avait seize ans et elle est partie vivre avec sa mère et son beau-père à New-York. Elle est tombée enceinte pendant sa première année d'université. Elle a alors arrêté ses études. Son beau-père est à la tête d'un restaurant très réputé dans un quartier huppé de New-York et il l'a engagée comme serveuse. Sa mère y tient la comptabilité. Une belle petite entreprise familiale en somme._

_\- Et Elijah ?_

_\- Né le 5 octobre 2005. Le nom du père ne se trouve pas sur l'acte de naissance. Apparemment, Zoé a bien profité de la vie quand elle est arrivée à New-York. Sorties tous les week-end, un petit ami différent tous les mois voire parfois toutes les semaines. Mais elle a tout arrêté une fois qu'elle est tombée enceinte. D'après les réseaux sociaux, Zoé est une véritable sainte qui se consacre entièrement à sa famille. Elle est beaucoup appréciée par ses collègues de travail et des clients du restaurant. Toujours ponctuelle, toujours souriante, toujours un mot gentil pour tout le monde. _

_\- Cela ne m'étonne pas, avait dit Morgane, une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix. Elle semblait adorable. Qu'en est-il de la disparition d'Elijah ? Toujours aucune piste ?_

_\- D'après les rapports de police, le corps de Zoé a été découvert par sa mère, venue lui donner un coup de main pour la préparation de l'anniversaire d'Elijah. Elle a été poignardée à trois reprises dans la cuisine. Les policiers ont d'abord soupçonné son compagnon actuel, Richard Nolan, mais il avait un alibi et surtout aucun mobile. Il allait la demander en mariage à la fin de l'année._

_\- Seigneur…_

_\- À l'heure actuelle, la police se trouve toujours dans le noir le plus complet. Pas de suspects, aucun mobile. Tout le monde aimait Zoé, ce qui exclut la vengeance. Elle était fidèle à Richard, ce qui exclut le crime passionnel. Rien n'a été volé, ce qui exclut le cambriolage. Et comme aucune demande de rançon n'a été adressée aux parents de Zoé, les flics ne savent pas pourquoi Elijah a été enlevé. Ils continuent de penser qu'il a été victime d'un pédophile. Ils ont perdu l'espoir de le retrouver vivant._

Les enquêteurs étaient bien sûr très loin du compte.

Morgane toucha délicatement la photo d'Elijah. _Me suis-je trompée à ton sujet ? Ai-je risqué la vie de mes amis pour rien ? Si tu es libre pourquoi restes-tu avec eux ? Et si tu ne l'es pas, pourquoi Gramática te laisse-t-il quitter le laboratoire, même sous la surveillance de Da Costa ?_ Morgane se mordit les lèvres. Il y avait tant d'éléments contradictoires qu'elle y perdait la tête. Les faits racontaient une histoire mais son instinct la poussait à voir au-delà des apparences.

\- Moi qui pensais être tombée du lit… Déjà au travail ?

Morgane se retourna vers Charlotte et lui sourit. La jeune Assassin se tenait appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte. Elle portait son éternel sweet à capuche blanc à liserés rouges, désormais vierge de toute trace de sang. En repensant à Rebecca et à son idée fixe « d'uniforme » pour les Assassins, son sourire s'accentua.

_\- Une tenue d'Assassin ? Mais bien sûr Rebecca. Facilitons le travail des Templiers. Autant nous peindre une cible sur le dos._

_\- Je ne parle pas d'une tenue complète avec notre sigle en plein milieu, Shaun. Je pensais plus à un signe de reconnaissance. Un code de couleurs ou… j'en sais rien, moi. Un truc distinctif, quoi._

_\- Rouge et blanc, avait-elle alors murmuré, se parlant à elle-même, mais Rebecca l'avait entendue._

_\- Comme pour la tenue d'Ezio ? _

_\- Comme pour la tenue de Desmond, l'avait-elle contredit._

Pour l'instant, seules Charlotte, Galina et Morgane avaient adopté l'idée de Rebecca, mais l'informaticienne ne désespérait pas rallier leurs homologues masculins à cette nouvelle mode.

\- Je vérifiais juste que tout était prêt pour notre réunion. Tu vas bien ?

\- Je suis vivante.

Le sourire de Morgane se fana et l'impression de se retrouver en Charlotte s'intensifia. Celle-ci réagissait exactement comme elle après les morts de Saint-Claire et de Fraser. _Elle a dû se repasser en boucle les évènements pour chercher le moment précis où tout est parti en vrille. Elle a dû se faire tous les reproches possibles et imaginables. _Personne n'avait remis en question ses compétences, bien au contraire. Charlotte avait obéi aux ordres d'Harlan en s'occupant d'extraire les données des ordinateurs plutôt que de prendre part au combat. Elle avait ensuite fait preuve d'un sang-froid exemplaire lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée face au tueur. Elle avait eu un comportement irréprochable, tout le monde était d'accord là-dessus. Tout le monde, sauf Charlotte elle-même.

Tandis que Morgane se creusait la cervelle pour essayer de réconforter Charlotte sans lui donner l'impression qu'elle la prenait en pitié, celle-ci la devança.

\- C'est toi qui aurais dû y aller.

\- Pardon ?

\- À Hong-Kong. Si ça avait été toi, ce salopard serait mort.

Estomaquée, Morgane observa Charlotte, cherchant à déceler une quelconque trace d'ironie dans sa voix ou sur son visage. Il n'y en avait aucune.

\- Non, Charlotte, la détrompa-t-elle, choisissant ses mots avec précaution. Cet homme… Cet… Assassin… De ce que j'ai compris, il dispose d'une grande expérience en combat rapproché. Avec l'armure, il en devient quasiment invincible.

\- Mais toi, tu ne te serais pas cachée ! Tu n'aurais pas eu peur ! Tu…

\- Je n'aurais pas mieux fait que toi, l'interrompit-elle. Charlotte, je sais ce que tu ressens. Je suis déjà passée par là. Tu te sens coupable d'avoir survécu. Tu penses ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. Tu crois que ton inexpérience a fait capoter la mission. Mais tout ça, c'est dans ta tête. Tu n'es parmi nous que depuis un an, et regarde ce que tu as accompli ! Tu as affronté deux Assassins extrêmement dangereux et tu t'en es sortie ! Tu as retrouvé un manuscrit très ancien et très précieux perdu depuis des siècles ! Tu as même survécu à l'entraînement de Galina sans émettre la moindre plainte. Elle ne s'est pas gênée de me le faire remarquer d'ailleurs.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Charlotte, les joues rosissant sous le compliment.

\- « Elle au moins, elle ne m'a pas suppliée d'arrêter l'entraînement », répéta Morgane, imitant l'accent de Galina.

Charlotte éclata de rire.

\- Ton accent est abominable.

\- Je sais, c'est atroce. Bishop, par contre, l'imite super bien.

Morgane s'avança vers Charlotte et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Ne cherches pas à te comparer à Galina. Ou à moi. Tu as ta propre identité. Tu es Charlotte de la Cruz. Une jeune femme courageuse, intelligente et idéaliste. Ne laisse jamais personne te dicter ta conduite.

Les yeux pleins d'admiration, Charlotte saisit la main de Morgane.

\- Tu vois, c'est pour ça que tu es mon modèle ! Galina est super, mais elle n'est pas très causante. Oh, elle me donne de très bons conseils mais les longs speechs qui remotivent à fond, ce n'est pas son truc. Toi par contre, tu sais bien remonter le moral. Tu ne t'es jamais comportée comme un sergent instructeur avec moi.

\- Va dire ça à Rosita, Matthew et Lily.

\- Ils ont de la chance de t'avoir, soupira Charlotte. Enfin, Galina est cool quand elle ne m'épuise pas à l'entraînement et Shaun…

Charlotte s'interrompit, ses joues passant du rose au rouge. Morgane haussa les sourcils. _Tiens, tiens. Intéressant. _

\- Shaun, quoi ?

\- Il est incroyable ! Tu peux lui poser n'importe quelle question en rapport avec l'histoire et il te donne la réponse dans la seconde. C'est mieux que Wikipédia, je te jure !

Les yeux de Morgane s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes au fur et à mesure que Charlotte vantait les qualités de Shaun.

\- Et il tellement musclé, continua Charlotte, d'un ton rêveur. Avec ses tenues style prof de fac, on ne s'en rend pas compte, mais je l'ai vu torse nu et…

Morgane battit des paupières. _J'ai raté le train en marche là. À quel moment Charlotte est-elle passée des connaissances de Shaun à l'étude de son anatomie ?_ _Et surtout, dans quelles circonstances a-t-elle vu Shaun nu ? Est-ce qu'ils sont… Non… Non ! _

\- Morgane ? Tout va bien ? Tu es toute pâle.

Bien sûr que tout allait bien ! Shaun pouvait se taper qui il voulait. Ce n'était pas son problème. Elle avait Callum. Callum qui était parti sur les traces d'un dangereux psychopathe qui avait déjà tué trois des leurs. Callum, dont le départ ne l'avait pas chagrinée autant qu'elle l'aurait cru. _Je ne vais pas me morfondre dans mon coin parce qu'il est parti à l'autre bout du monde. Mes sentiments ne doivent pas interférer avec nos missions. _

Morgane sourit, ne voulant surtout pas s'attarder sur sa soudaine envie d'étrangler Charlotte.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours.

Et toujours, cette voix familière. _Menteuse._ C'était donc avec un immense soulagement que Morgane accueillit Lily, venue les saluer.

Une heure plus tard, Morgane se tenait debout, près du tableau d'affichage, attendant que Guernica, Charlotte, Lily, Matthew et Rosita terminent de prendre connaissance de son rapport résumant tout ce que la Confrérie avait appris concernant le projet Phoenix et sur les Instruments de la Première Volonté. Guernica fut le premier à rompre le silence.

\- Je suis un peu perdu. J'ai bien compris toute l'histoire du projet Phoenix mais c'est quoi les Instruments de la Première Volonté ?

Avant de rejoindre la Confrérie, Guernica faisait partie d'Erudito, ce collectif de hacker qui donnait de temps à autre un coup de main aux Assassins, et qui avait compté parmi ses membres Rebecca, Bishop et Kody Adams, le petit protégé de Rebecca, assassiné en mars dernier par Joseph Laurier. Physiquement, il ne correspondait pas du tout à l'image qu'elle s'était faite de lui. Il avait les cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de Charlotte et portait des lunettes à monture rectangulaire qu'il n'arrêtait pas de tripoter. Mais c'était sa carrure qui avait surtout impressionnée Morgane. Elle aurait mis sa main au feu que Guernica soulevait régulièrement de la fonte quand il n'était pas en train de hacker les systèmes les plus sophistiqués d'Abstergo.

\- Tout ce que nous savons des Instruments se trouve dans ce dossier.

\- Donc, on ne sait rien à leur sujet, résuma Lily.

\- On sait que ce groupe travaille à recréer un Précurseur appelé Junon et que Da Costa et Gramática en sont membres, résuma Charlotte. Ce n'est pas rien.

\- Mais _qui sont-ils_ ? insista Lily. Quelles sont leurs motivations ? Quel niveau de menace représente-t-il ?

\- Ils veulent recréer une entité qui, d'après ce que j'ai compris, veut nous réduire en esclavage. La menace est quand même vachement élevée.

\- Sommes-nous vraiment certains de cela ? reprit Guernica. Rien ici n'indique que…

\- T'es aveugle ou quoi ? s'emporta Rosita. C'est écrit noir sur blanc.

\- Au conditionnel.

Morgane s'éclaircit la gorge, ramenant l'attention des Novices vers elle.

\- Guernica a raison. Nous n'avons rien de concret. Mais un Assassin doit savoir se fier à son instinct autant qu'à sa Lame et le mien m'indique clairement que Junon constitue la plus grande menace de ce vingt-et-unième siècle. Je l'ai vue…

\- Tu as vu Junon ? demanda Guernica, bouche bée.

\- À deux reprises. Au début, je pensais qu'elle était de notre côté. On l'a tous pensé. Mais elle s'est jouée de nous. Elle nous a manipulés pour qu'on serve ses intérêts. C'est ce qu'elle sait faire de mieux.

Morgane s'interrompit pour laisser le temps aux Novices de digérer cette information. Elle ne pouvait pas révéler tout ce qu'elle savait. Il y aurait beaucoup trop de questions et elle serait obligée de parler de Minerve. Et de fil en aiguille, de la Capsule. Et ça, c'était hors de question. La Capsule était son secret. Son fardeau.

\- Ainsi que vous avez pu le lire, Junon se trouve actuellement dans le Cloud d'Abstergo et si personne ne l'a encore repérée c'est parce qu'elle est suffisamment douée pour se cacher des meilleurs informaticiens de cette planète.

\- C'est comme ça qu'elle a commencé à fonder sa petite secte, comprit Rosita.

\- C'est ce que nous pensons. Standish s'occupait de tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à l'Animus et Shaun m'a un jour avoué qu'il considérait Da Costa comme une version maléfique de Rebecca.

\- Standish et Da Costa sont tous les deux des informaticiens de génie, dit Charlotte qui se tourna ensuite vers Guernica, assis à côté d'elle. Ce qui fait de toi le suspect idéal. Allez avoue, tu es le nouveau petit copain de Junon, hein ?

Rosita s'esclaffa tandis que Guernica se renfrogna davantage, ne goûtant guère à la petite plaisanterie de son équipière.

\- Et si les Instruments de la Première Volonté n'était qu'un petit groupe dissident des Templiers ? proposa Lily.

\- C'est une hypothèse intéressante et nous ne l'avons pas écartée. Pour être honnête, beaucoup d'entre nous préfère cette hypothèse. Pas moi.

Morgane se retourna vers le tableau et pointa du doigt la photo de Gramática.

\- Trouver le laboratoire de Gramática est notre principale priorité.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? demanda Matthew. Pourquoi tout le monde est parti à part nous ?

\- Parce que nous avons notre propre mission et elle est toute aussi importante, voire même plus, expliqua Morgane. Charlotte a réussi à récupérer les données contenues dans les ordinateurs d'Abstergo. Nous allons minutieusement les exploiter.

\- C'est tout ? On va se coltiner tout le boulot de recherche au lieu d'aller sur le terrain ? protesta Rosita, avec véhémence.

\- Deux des meilleurs Assassins que je connais ont fait des recherches leur spécialité. Ils ont contribué à la réussite de dizaines et de dizaines de missions. Savoir se battre ne fait pas tout. Un Assassin ne peut réussir sa mission s'il n'a pas les informations nécessaires pour l'accomplir.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Morgane avait durci le ton de sa voix. Rosita, elle, s'en aperçut et baissa la tête, honteuse de s'être fait taper sur les doigts devant tout le monde.

\- Ces données nous permettront peut-être de comprendre pourquoi nos amis ont été tués, ajouta Morgane. Vous êtes encore jeunes et je ne parle pas de votre âge. Vous n'avez pas d'expérience sur le terrain ou très peu alors croyez-moi quand je vous dis que je n'ai rien vu de comparable à ce qui s'est passé à Hong-Kong. Voilà pourquoi je vous laisse une chance de vous en aller.

Un concert de protestations enflammées éclata et Morgane leva la main pour les faire taire. Elle se tourna vers ses recrues, assises côte à côte, en face de Guernica et de Charlotte.

\- Si je ne vous dis pas ça maintenant, je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder dans une glace, alors écoutez-moi attentivement car je ne me répèterais pas. Il y a pratiquement trois ans, deux civils ont été tués parce qu'ils ont cherché à m'aider. Il y a plus de quatre ans, un homme très ordinaire a fait quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Il s'est sacrifié pour sauver le monde. Il y a presque cinq ans, un Assassin débrouillard et courageux s'est suicidé pour empêcher les Templiers d'exploiter ses mémoires génétiques. La mort fait partie de notre quotidien mais elle affecte également nos proches ainsi que de parfaits étrangers. La Confrérie est ma famille mais pour vous, c'est différent. Rosita, Matthew, Lily, vous avez de la famille, des amis qui vous aiment et que vous aimez. Vous nous avez rejoints pour les protéger mais en restant ici, vous risquez de les mettre encore plus en danger. Nous avons affaire un homme qui a tué trois Assassins et, n'en doutez pas, il recommencera. Vous êtes tous des cibles, à présent.

Morgane s'interrompit brièvement, le temps de reprendre son souffle.

\- Si cet homme découvre votre identité, il cherchera votre point faible et il l'exploitera. Il tuera vos proches dans le seul but de vous atteindre. Mais il n'en aura pas le temps si vous partez maintenant.

\- Mais… Les Templiers ?

\- Mieux vaut les Templiers que cet homme, Rosita.

\- Donc, tu nous renvoie chez nous ?

\- Non, je vous laisse le choix, Lily. Vous connaissez les risques. Ne me répondez pas tout de suite. Vous avez quartier libre pour le reste de la journée. Prenez le temps de réfléchir. Si vous décidez de partir, je ne vous en voudrais pas. Et qu'on soit bien d'accord, cela ne fera pas de vous des lâches ou des poules mouillées. Et si vous restez, en dépit du danger, cela ne fera pas de vous des héros pour autant. Quelle que soit votre décision, sachez que je ne vous laisserais jamais tomber et je ferais tout ce que je peux pour vous protéger. Vous avez ma parole.

Après un dernier regard en direction de ses recrues, Morgane sortit de la salle d'informations.


	8. Une découverte explosive

**Chapitre sept : Une découverte explosive**

_« Ezio, nous les Templiers comprenons l'humanité et c'est la raison pour laquelle _

_nous la méprisons tant. » _

**Rodrigo Borgia**

_Abstergo Industries, Berlin_

_Juin 2017_

Shaun consulta sa montre pour la troisième fois en l'espace de dix minutes. Leur contact se faisait attendre et il n'aimait pas cela du tout. Il jeta un œil vers Galina. Assise en tailleur en plein milieu de la ruelle, elle jouait machinalement avec un de ses couteaux de lancer. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées mais Shaun connaissait son amie suffisamment bien pour savoir que ce n'était qu'une façade. Au plus petit signe de danger, elle réagirait au quart de tour.

\- Il va venir, affirma-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur le couteau.

Comme pour appuyer cette certitude, une silhouette apparut à l'extrémité de la ruelle. Tandis qu'elle se rapprochait, Shaun reconnut leur contact. Heinrich Hart, l'étoile montante du Département des Technologies Expérimentales d'Abstergo Industries, s'était révélé un allié précieux pour la Confrérie jusqu'à la débâcle d'Hong-Kong.

\- Vous êtes en retard, le réprimanda Shaun.

\- Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, répondit Hart, l'air sincèrement contrit, je suis débordé par le travail. Je n'ai malheureusement que très peu de temps à vous consacrer aussi je vous serais gré d'en venir aux faits.

\- Hong-Kong.

Shaun vit une drôle de lueur scintiller dans le regard de l'ingénieur mais elle disparut si vite qu'il pensa l'avoir imaginée.

\- J'ai appris la nouvelle. Je vous présente mes plus sincères condoléances.

\- Nous ne sommes pas venus pour vos condoléances mais pour une explication. Et elle a intérêt d'être bonne.

Galina s'était redressée, ses yeux bleus clairs soutenant sans frémir le regard dépourvu d'aménité d'Hart.

\- Je suis aussi surpris que vous…

\- Ça, ça m'étonnerait, marmonna Shaun, suffisamment fort pour que Hart l'entende.

Hart s'arrêta de parler, son regard se posant alternativement sur Shaun et Galina, se creusant sans doute la cervelle pour trouver le moyen de les convaincre de sa bonne foi.

\- Vous ne me faites pas confiance. Pourtant, je vous ai fourni des renseignements qui auraient pu me coûter ma place voire plus si j'avais été pris sur le fait, et cela sans rien demander en retour.

Shaun échangea un regard avec Galina. L'ingénieur disait vrai. Il n'avait rien à gagner à les aider, bien au contraire. L'historien décida de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. _C'est ce que Morgane ferait_. Seigneur… Pourquoi pensait-il à Morgane _maintenant_ ?

\- L'homme que nous recherchons possède une armure high-tech, expliqua Shaun en chassant Morgane de son esprit. Est-ce que cela vous dit quelque chose ?

Hart observa pendant plusieurs minutes la reproduction de l'armure du mystérieux tueur dessinée par Kiyoshi, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Abstergo Industries travaille à rendre ce monde meilleur. Nous ne fabriquons ni armes ni armures ni quoi que ce soit qui contribuent à favoriser la guerre.

Shaun reprit le dessin et le fourra dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. _Rendre ce monde meilleur. Tu parles. Soit Hart est d'une naïveté incroyable soit c'est un excellent menteur._

\- Il faut que je retourne travailler, dit Hart, après avoir consulté sa montre, mais je vous promets de me renseigner au sujet de Hong-Kong.

Sans attendre leur réponse, Hart les quitta, faisant tournoyer nonchalamment sa canne.

\- On ne peut pas dire que cet entretien fut concluant, soupira Shaun. Ce type est aussi fuyant qu'une anguille. Comment Harlan a-t-il réussi à le persuader de nous aider ?

\- Je n'aime pas cet homme.

\- Galina, tu n'aimes personne.

\- C'est faux. Toi, je t'aime bien. Même si tu parles trop.

Galina rangea son couteau, les yeux fixés sur Hart qui s'apprêtait à traverser l'avenue. Le building abritant les locaux d'Abstergo Industries se situait de l'autre côté.

\- Méfie-toi des serpents dans l'herbe.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est une phrase que ma mère me répétait souvent.

C'était la première fois que Shaun entendait Galina mentionner sa mère ce qui, compte tenu de son passé, n'avait rien d'étonnant.

\- Et ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Il y a quelque chose chez cet homme qui ne m'inspire pas confiance, murmura son équipière, d'une voix qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais entendue. _Mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est_.

Shaun ne réussit à identifier l'émotion contenue dans la voix de Galina qu'une fois de retour à l'hôtel et il comprit aussitôt pourquoi il avait mis autant de temps pour y parvenir. C'était de la peur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heinrich Hart pénétra dans les locaux d'Abstergo Industries en sifflotant gaiement. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait affirmé plus tôt dans la ruelle, il n'avait aucun travail urgent sur le feu. Aussi, il prit tout son temps pour discuter avec les vigiles postés à l'entrée de l'immeuble puis avec les quelques employés présents dans le hall, avant de se diriger vers un ascenseur bien particulier. Situé dans un recoin de l'immeuble, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, il disposait d'un système de déverrouillage très particulier. Heinrich ôta le passe qu'il avait autour du cou et le fit coulisser dans la fente adéquate. Un boîtier gris métallisé apparu comme par magie et l'ingénieur y posa sa main gauche. Un léger bip confirma son identité et l'ascenseur s'ouvrit.

Sifflotant toujours, Heinrich sortit de l'ascenseur, échangea quelques mots avec les membres de son équipe, qui planchaient déjà sur le tout nouveau projet du DTE, avant de se diriger, d'un pas guilleret vers son bureau. Une fois à l'intérieur, il posa sa canne contre le mur, enleva son pardessus avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre ouverte. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il l'eut refermée qu'il prit la parole.

D'habitude, lorsqu'une personne désire me parler, elle entre par la porte et non par la fenêtre. Cependant, étant donné notre système de sécurité ultra performant, vous n'aviez guère le choix, je présume.

\- Vous ne semblez pas avoir peur de moi. Savez-vous au moins qui je suis ?

Heinrich se retourna et dévisagea l'inconnu, entièrement vêtu de noir, assis dans son fauteuil. Les seules touches de couleur provenaient de la longue écharpe rouge qui cachait le bas de son visage et de la grande croix rouge peinte sur son torse. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne suis qu'un simple ingénieur.

\- Pour un simple ingénieur, vous avez d'étranges fréquentations. Je me demande comment réagirait votre employeur en apprenant que vous divulguez des renseignements hautement confidentiels à deux membres d'une organisation terroriste.

Heinrich ricana.

\- La croix rouge… Bien sûr. Vous êtes un Templier.

\- Je suis le Black Cross, reprit l'inconnu. Je suis chargé de traquer la corruption au sein de l'Ordre.

\- Dans ce cas, je crains de vous décevoir, Monsieur Cross ou quel que soit votre nom. Je ne suis pas un Templier.

\- Je le sais bien, pauvre idiot.

Le Black Cross se leva et s'approcha d'Heinrich, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Les épaisses lunettes qui lui mangeaient le visage ainsi que le couvre-chef noir enfoncé sur sa tête dissimulaient parfaitement son identité.

\- Je me fiche de savoir quel accord vous lie aux Assassins. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ceci.

Heinrich prit le petit sachet en plastique que lui tendait le Black Cross à l'intérieur duquel se trouvaient plusieurs petits morceaux de verre.

\- Ces débris m'ont mené jusqu'ici, aussi je vous conseille de bien réfléchir avant de répondre à ma question. Si vous me mentez, je le saurais tout de suite et les conséquences seront très fâcheuses pour vous.

Heinrich rendit le sachet au Black Cross et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit un trousseau de clés.

\- Quelle est votre question ? demanda-t-il calmement en sélectionnant l'une des clés dont il se servit pour ouvrir le dernier tiroir de son bureau.

\- Voronina et Hastings semblent ignorer que le Département des Technologies Expérimentales de Berlin est en partenariat avec l'armée. Depuis deux ans maintenant, vous travaillez dans le secret le plus total sur un nouveau prototype d'armure censé rendre invulnérable aux balles et autres projectiles. Ces débris proviennent de la visière du casque de cette armure.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas entendu de question, dit Heinrich, d'un ton badin, en sortant une petite sphère blanche qu'il posa sur la table.

\- Pour qui l'avez-vous fabriquée ?

Heinrich eut un rictus de joie mauvaise tout en effleurant délicatement le sommet de la sphère.

\- Votre supposition était juste, toute à l'heure. Je n'ai pas peur de vous.

\- Pour l'instant, mais ça viendra.

\- Vous pensez vraiment m'intimider avec votre titre de pacotille et vos menaces ridicules ? Je suis au service d'une noble cause. Jamais je ne la trahirais.

\- Trahir qui ? La Confrérie ?

Heinrich renversa la tête en arrière et éclata d'un bon gros rire franc.

\- Vous êtes tellement pitoyable, dit-il, en s'essuyant les yeux. Nous sommes juste sous votre nez et vous ne voyez rien.

\- Ne me poussez pas à bout, Docteur Hart, répliqua le Black Cross, avec hargne.

\- Oh, loin de moi cette idée.

Avec un grand sourire, Heinrich appuya plus fortement sur le dessus de la sphère qui, après un petit déclic, laissa échapper un mince filet de gaz.

\- Elle m'a choisie pour répandre sa parole. Accomplir sa volonté. Elle m'a distinguée de vous tous, misérables vers de terre. Je suis son Instrument. Je ne vis que pour la servir.

Le Black Cross baissa les yeux sur la sphère, qui laissait toujours échapper le gaz, avant de relever vivement la tête vers lui.

\- Elle façonnera un monde nouveau. Un monde parfait. À son image. Malheureusement pour vous, vous ne serez plus là pour en profiter.

Le sourire d'Heinrich s'agrandit en voyant le Black Cross s'élancer vers la fenêtre. _Il a enfin compris. Mais il est trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Le premier réflexe du Black Cross fut de dégainer son arme pour faire exploser la fenêtre mais l'odeur de gaz qu'il percevait à travers son écharpe l'en dissuada. À la place, il plaça ses bras en croix devant son visage pour se protéger des éclats et se jeta contre la vitre au moment même où la pièce partit en flammes.

Catapulté par le souffle de l'explosion, le Black Cross tomba à pic dans la rivière en contrebas. Tant bien que mal, il réussit à regagner le rivage. Là, il se retourna et contempla avec horreur l'immeuble abritant les bureaux d'Abstergo Industries s'effondrer sur lui-même.


	9. Un nouveau Fragment d'Eden

**Chapitre huit : Un nouveau Fragment d'Eden**

_« Tu rêve si tu penses que n'importe quel entrainement fera de toi un Assassin. Sais-tu seulement ce qu'implique ce mot ? Il implique d'être responsable d'une tradition ancienne et fière. Il implique d'obéir à ton Mentor sans poser de questions. Comment pourrons-nous assurer la liberté de la race humaine dans le cas contraire ? »_

**Chevalier de la Verandrye.**

_Manoir Kenway, Londres_

_Juin 2017_

Charlotte venait de sortir son déjeuner du four à micro-ondes quand Matthew débarqua dans la cuisine.

\- Comment peux-tu manger ça ? lui lança-t-il, en fronçant le nez de dégoût. Tu ne sais donc pas que ces machins sont bourrés d'additifs et de conservateurs ?

\- C'est une sale manie, je sais, répondit Charlotte en attrapant une fourchette dans le lave-vaisselle. J'ai tellement pris l'habitude de manger sur le pouce que je ne sais plus faire autrement.

\- Ah les jeunes, soupira Matthew. Jette-moi ça à la poubelle avant d'être empoisonnée. Je vais te préparer un _vrai _repas.

Charlotte se contenta de sourire. Elle savait que d'ici trente secondes, l'idée de Matthew passerait à la trappe.

\- Tu sais où Morgane range les épices ? lui demanda Matthew.

\- Les épices ? Quelles épices ? répondit Lily qui venait d'entrer à cet instant, accompagnée de Rosita. Salut, Charlotte. Et bon appétit.

\- Merci. Vous allez quelque part ?

\- On va manger un morceau dehors, répondit Rosita. J'en ai ras-le-bol de rester enfermée ici. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air sinon je vais devenir dingue.

Matthew se retourna, l'air ennuyé.

\- Ce n'est pas très prudent, commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre en voyant Rosita lever les yeux au ciel. Comme vous voulez. Après tout, c'est votre vie, pas la mienne.

Rosita secoua la tête et quitta la pièce. Lily réajusta la lanière de son sac-à-main et adressa un sourire gêné à Matthew.

\- C'est juste pour une heure… Deux au maximum. On va au japonais qui est au coin de la rue. Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec nous.

\- Et subir les reproches de Rosita pendant tout le repas ? Merci, mais non merci.

Matthew reprit sa fouille et Lily, après avoir répété qu'elles ne resteraient pas longtemps dehors, quitta à son tour la cuisine.

\- Bon sang ! Mais qui fait les courses dans cette maison ? Il n'y a que des plats à réchauffer ou des boites de conserve dans les placards !

\- Je crois qu'il y a un reste de pizza dans le frigo.

Marmonnant dans sa barbe, Matthew sortit les deux parts de pizza du frigo et les mit à réchauffer.

\- J'ai toujours cru que les médecins mangeaient très mal.

\- Ça, c'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas la chance d'être marié à un véritable cordon-bleu.

Le visage de Matthew s'illumina comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait de son épouse.

\- Elle te manque beaucoup, remarqua Charlotte.

\- Énormément. Je n'ai jamais été séparé aussi longtemps de ma famille.

\- Tu sais, quand Morgane vous a proposé de rentrer chez vous, j'étais persuadée que tu sauterais sur l'occasion. Sans vouloir t'offenser.

\- J'y ai songé, avoua Matthew en sortant la pizza du micro-ondes. J'ai même commencé à faire ma valise.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

Matthew joua distraitement avec sa nourriture.

\- Je dois beaucoup aux Assassins. Ils ont sauvé ma famille. Si j'étais parti, j'aurais eu l'impression de les abandonner.

\- Personne ne t'en aurait voulu.

\- Mais moi, je m'en serais voulu. Je ne prétends pas adhérer à tout ce que Morgane nous enseigne. Je veux dire… J'ai prêté un serment, moi aussi. Tuer est contre mes principes. Je suis médecin. Je sauve des vies. Je n'en prends pas. Mais je _sais _que c'est bien plus que ça. Vous n'êtes pas des fous furieux qui tuent par plaisir. Vous _nous _protégez. Alors, je sais que je ne vais pas faire la différence, mais je veux en être. Même si je ne deviendrais jamais un Assassin, je veux vous aider. Voilà pourquoi je suis resté.

Charlotte pointa sa fourchette en direction du chirurgien.

\- Je suis bien contente que tu sois resté. Vu comme je suis maladroite, j'aurais bien besoin d'un médecin attitré pour me rafistoler.

Après avoir terminé de manger, Charlotte et Matthew rejoignirent Guernica, qui n'avait pas décollé le nez de l'ordinateur de toute la matinée.

\- Eh, Einstein, fais une pause, lui ordonna Charlotte en posant près de lui le petit plateau repas qu'elle lui avait préparé.

\- Pas le temps, grogna l'informaticien.

\- D'une manière ou d'une autre, tu vas la faire cette pause, répondit tranquillement Charlotte en croisant les bras. À toi de voir si tu préfères la manière douce ou la manière forte.

\- Charlotte de la Cruz, tu es un vrai tyran.

\- C'est ce qui fait mon charme. Mange avant que ça ne refroidisse.

\- Oui, maman.

Charlotte tapa affectueusement sur l'épaule de son ami avant de se tourner vers Matthew.

\- C'est la première fois que tu viens ici, pas vrai ? demanda-t-elle, remarquant l'ébahissement sur le visage du Novice. Bienvenue dans la salle de l'Animus.

\- Animus ? répéta Matthew.

\- Morgane ne vous en a pas parlé ? s'étonna la brunette. C'est ce qui nous permet de revivre les souvenirs de nos ancêtres.

Charlotte s'approcha de l'appareil.

\- Celui-là, c'est la toute dernière version. C'est Rebecca qui l'a fabriquée avec l'aide de Kody…

\- Rebecca ? Kody ?

\- Rebecca est la spécialiste de l'Animus et une très grande amie de Morgane. Et Kody…

Charlotte s'interrompit. À sa plus grande honte, elle n'avait pas pensé à son ami depuis des semaines alors même qu'il était mort pour la protéger.

\- Kody était notre ami, termina Guernica à sa place.

\- C'est Rebecca qui a eu l'idée de transformer cette pièce, continua Charlotte, en adressant un signe de tête reconnaissant à l'informaticien. Avant, elle servait de débarras… Enfin, je crois. C'est ce que Kody m'avait dit. C'est la première fois que je viens ici.

\- Dans cette pièce ?

\- Non, ici. Dans le manoir.

Le regard de Matthew passa alternativement de l'Animus à Charlotte.

\- Excuse-moi mais je n'ai pas compris un mot de ce que tu viens de me dire.

\- C'est ma faute. J'avais l'intention de vous parler de l'Animus une fois que vous auriez assimilé les bases de la philosophie des Assassins.

Charlotte se redressa, se mettant presque au garde-à-vous, en voyant Morgane descendre les marches. Elle entendit Guernica ricaner derrière son dos mais quand elle se retourna pour le fusiller du regard, il buvait son café, les yeux fixés sur l'ordinateur.

\- Comme Charlotte vient de le dire, l'Animus est un appareil que nous permet de revivre les souvenirs de nos ancêtres. Nous l'avons utilisé pour retrouver des artefacts très anciens et très précieux appelés Fragments d'Eden.

\- Ah, j'ai compris ! s'exclama Matthew en pointant du doigt le casque posé sur le fauteuil. C'est comme dans Matrix !

Charlotte manqua de s'étrangler et elle entendit Guernica tousser derrière elle.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. En fait, le meilleur moyen de comprendre ce qu'est l'Animus est de l'essayer.

\- L'essayer ? Maintenant ?

\- Non, non. Il faut d'abord faire des préparatifs en amont et… Ne t'en fais pas, je vous ferais un cours détaillé sur l'Animus une fois que… Où sont Lily et Rosita ?

\- Elles sont sorties déjeuner, il y a un peu moins d'une heure. Je leur ai dit que ce n'était pas très prudent mais…

Morgane balaya les protestations de Matthew.

\- Vous avez tout à fait le droit de sortir. Ce n'est pas une prison, ici.

\- Je sais, mais avec… Enfin, tu vois.

\- La semaine dernière, j'ai été volontairement alarmiste. Je voulais que vous preniez conscience de ce qu'être un Assassin impliquait. Je suis très heureuse que vous ayez tous décidé de rester au manoir pour poursuivre votre entraînement, mais vous devez aussi pensez à vous. Tant que vous restez prudents, je ne vois aucun problème à ce que vous profitiez de votre temps libre à l'extérieur.

Morgane s'assura que Matthew avait compris avant de se tourner vers Guernica.

\- Du nouveau ?

\- Ils ont de très bons informaticiens à Abstergo mais pas aussi bons que moi. J'ai réussi à décrypter les données que Charlotte a récupérées. Avant de mourir, nos malheureux employés semblaient s'intéresser au Koh-I-Noor.

\- Le diamant de la couronne d'Angleterre ? demanda Matthew.

\- Lui-même, répondit Charlotte. Personne ne connait vraiment son origine mais d'après mes recherches…

Abasourdie, Morgane écouta Charlotte expliquer les origines du Koh-I-Noor se retenant à grand peine d'hurler « Mensonges ! » lorsqu'elle passa à la partie où l'empire britannique avait confisqué le diamant au dernier souverain sikh, Dhulip Singh en 1849. _Rikkin se moquait totalement du Koh-I-Noor. Le seul Fragment d'Eden à avoir jamais eu de l'importance à ses yeux était la Pomme. Alors pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour lui ? A-t-il laissé des instructions à Sophia ? Un genre de testament ? Et si oui, dans quel but ? _

\- Morgane ? Ça va ? On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme.

La rousse regarda Charlotte d'un air absent, trop occupée à échafauder des hypothèses pour répondre à sa question. _Les données étaient cryptées ce qui implique que les employés étaient tenus au secret. En plus, ils étaient en train de les supprimer quand le tueur a débarqué. Pourquoi ? Savaient-ils qu'ils étaient menacés ? Leur en-a-t-on donné l'ordre ? Et que viennent faire Elijah et Da Costa dans cette histoire ? Si elle était là en tant que Templière, pourquoi avoir emmené Elijah ? Et si elle était là en tant que sous-fifre de Junon… Mais non, c'est ridicule. Junon n'a rien à voir avec Abstergo. Elle a infiltré leur Cloud uniquement pour recruter les membres de sa petite secte. _

Morgane serra les dents. Un mystérieux tueur semblait vouloir la peau des Assassins juste au moment où un Fragment d'Eden refaisait surface. Le timing était vraiment à chier. Voyant que Charlotte attendait toujours une réponse de sa part, Morgane sourit d'un air contrit.

\- Désolée, c'est juste que…

_C'est juste que parfois, j'ai envie de tout laisser tomber. De laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'occuper de tout ce bordel. Je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour mais je regrette vraiment l'époque où ma seule préoccupation était de trouver l'opportunité de tuer Rikkin. _Bien sûr, Morgane n'allait rien dire de tout ceci. Ses doutes, ses préoccupations, elle ne les confiait qu'à son journal.

\- Je te félicite pour tes recherches, reprit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait ferme. Seulement, tout est faux. Désolée.

\- Comment ça, tout est faux ? Je t'assure que…

\- Je ne mets pas en doute le sérieux avec lequel tu as accompli cette tâche. Mais il ne faut pas croire tout ce que tu lis sur le Net. Surtout quand il s'agit des Fragments d'Eden.

\- Fragments d'Eden ?

Morgane entreprit de synthétiser tout ce qu'elle avait appris au sujet des Fragments d'Eden. Elle leur parla des Isus, de la guerre qui les opposèrent aux humains, de leur disparition. Elle leur expliqua que la quête pour retrouver les Fragments était l'une des sources du conflit qui opposaient les Templiers et les Assassins depuis toujours.

\- Ce sont des objets magiques, alors ?

Morgane se tourna vers Lily et Rosita, arrivées pendant son cours accéléré.

\- Les Fragments d'Eden n'ont rien de magique, Rosita. Vois-les plutôt comme des outils façonnés par une race qui nous était technologiquement supérieure.

\- Les Isus, ajouta Charlotte. Ceux que vénèrent les Instruments de la Première Volonté.

\- Non, pas ceux, la corrigea Morgane. Celle. Junon.

\- Mais Junon, ce n'est pas une déesse romaine ? demanda Lily.

\- Junon est l'équivalent d'Hera, pour les grecs, expliqua Guernica. Elle était l'épouse de Zeus et la mère de Mars, Vulcain, entre autres. Elle était la déesse du mariage et de la famille. Voyant tous les regards tournés vers lui, il ajouta. J'adore tout ce qui tourne autour des mythologies.

\- Les Isus ne sont pas des dieux, dit fermement Morgane.

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, les Isus appartenaient à une race disposant d'une technologie avancée qui a créé des artefacts pour nous contrôler. On s'est rebellé et ils ont perdu la guerre. Puis, ils ont été exterminés à cause d'une catastrophe naturelle et tout le monde a oublié leur existence. Et maintenant, tout le monde recherche les artefacts qu'ils ont laissés derrière eux.

\- Bien résumé, Matthew, à un détail près. Il n'y a que les Assassins et les Templiers qui sont à leur recherche.

\- Il y en a combien ? Où sont-ils ? Tu en as déjà vu ? Tu t'en es déjà servie ?

\- Je ne sais pas combien il existe de Fragments d'Eden ni où ceux-ci se trouvent.

La voix de Morgane ne trembla pas lorsqu'elle énonça ce mensonge. En réalité, elle connaissait le sort d'au moins sept Fragments d'Eden.

Elle savait que Rikkin conservait l'Épée d'Eden dans son coffre. Trouver qu'elle était sa fonction et retrouver sa provenance avaient constitué sa toute première mission lorsqu'elle avait pris ses fonctions en tant qu'employée du Département de Recherches Historiques. Grâce aux archives d'Abstergo, elle avait ainsi remonté sa trace jusqu'au XIVème siècle. À cette époque, l'Épée appartenait au Grand Maître de la branche française de l'Ordre, Jacques de Molay. Après une attaque des Assassins, de Molay avait été fait prisonnier et l'Épée avait disparu de la circulation. Quant à savoir ce dont ce Fragment était capable, Morgane n'avait rien trouvé à ce sujet.

Concernant le Sceptre d'Eden, les Templiers n'étaient pas près de récupérer celui qui se trouvait dans la Chapelle Sixtine. Rodrigo Borgia, celui par qui tous les malheurs d'Ezio Auditore, le plus célèbre des Assassins de la Renaissance, étaient arrivés, avait réussi à mettre la main sur le Sceptre en devenant pape sous le nom d'Alexandre VI. Il l'avait ensuite utilisé sur Ezio pour le forcer à lui remettre la Pomme qui se trouvait en sa possession, le Sceptre pouvant contrôler à la fois le corps et l'esprit des hommes. Les deux Fragments combinés permettaient d'ouvrir un caveau secret situé sous la chapelle Sixtine et c'était à cet endroit que se trouvait encore le Sceptre de Rodrigo, Ezio ayant été incapable de le récupérer après avoir activé l'ouverture du caveau. Morgane avait appris toute cette histoire de la bouche de Desmond, lorsqu'il lui avait narré ce qu'il avait vécu dans la peau d'Ezio.

Dans le cadre de son travail, Morgane avait également eu un aperçu du destin d'un autre Sceptre, celui possédé par le tsar Alexandre III, dont il s'était servi pour maintenir la monarchie sur l'empire Russe. Ce Fragment avait finalement été détruit lors de l'une des plus grandes explosions inexpliquées de toute l'histoire russe si ce n'était mondiale : la catastrophe de Tougounska, survenue en 1908, qui avait oblitéré la forêt sur un rayon de vingt kilomètres carrés à la ronde et qui avait causé d'importants dégâts sur une centaine de kilomètres.

Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'existait que deux Suaires d'Eden et tous deux s'étaient trouvés en possession de Gramática. Morgane avait contribué à la destruction du premier et récupérer le second constituait l'une de ses priorités.

Quant à la Pomme d'Eden, la jeune femme savait que trois d'entre elles étaient en possession de l'Ordre. Bien évidemment, lorsqu'elle travaillait sous les ordres d'Ardant, Morgane ignorait comment les Templiers les avaient récupérées. Si elle l'avait su, nul doute qu'elle aurait quitté Abstergo bien plus tôt. Shaun avait beau être un peu parano, il n'en avait pas moins eu raison sur toute la ligne quand il lui répétait sans relâche que les Templiers manipulaient l'histoire à leur avantage.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, ce fut Desmond qui lui avait ouvert les yeux, ayant lui-même été mis dans la confidence via Clay. Lorsque ce dernier avait trafiqué l'Animus afin d'y insérer sa propre copie virtuelle, il avait également glissé dans les fichiers ainsi créés tous les renseignements qu'il avait réussi à glaner concernant l'histoire des Pommes d'Eden. La Vérité, comme il l'avait appelée. Morgane était tombée des nues quand elle avait découvert que les Templiers étaient non seulement responsables des assassinats de Ghandi et d'Harry Houdini, dans le but de récupérer les Pommes d'Eden en leur possession, mais qu'ils étaient aussi derrière l'assassinat du président Kennedy.

Morgane ignorait combien de Pommes d'Eden se trouvaient encore dans la nature, mais elle avait la certitude qu'au moins deux d'entre elles étaient en sécurité, bien à l'abri de la convoitise de l'Ordre. La première, celle que Desmond avait récupérée au Colisée, se trouvait dans un coffre-fort situé sur l'Altaïr II et Morgane était la seule à savoir où était cachée la seconde. Elle était aussi la seule à savoir où se trouvait la Capsule, le plus mystérieux de tous les Fragments d'Eden connus à ce jour.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Morgane notait avec quelle facilité elle arrivait à mentir à ceux qu'elle appelait ses amis mais en agissant de la sorte, elle assurait leur protection._Moins ils en savent, mieux ils se portent_. Se rappelant pourquoi elle avait abordé le sujet des Fragments d'Eden, Morgane recentra la discussion sur celui qui les intéressait actuellement.

\- Le Koh-I-Noor a bien appartenu aux sikhs. Plus précisément à Ranjit Singh, le fondateur de l'Empire Sikh. Les rares informations que j'ai trouvées à ce sujet sont très contradictoires. Certaines sources affirment que le diamant a été définitivement perdu après l'assassinat de Singh en 1839 et d'autres prétendent qu'il aurait été dérobé par sa petite-fille Pyara Kaur avec la complicité de son amant. Ce sont les mêmes qui affirment que le diamant présent sur la couronne d'Angleterre est une copie du Koh-I-Noor. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Abstergo s'y intéresse maintenant mais une chose est sure, nous devons le récupérer avant eux.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Lily. On n'est pas censé retrouver le tueur ?

\- Les autres s'en occupent, lui rappela Charlotte. Notre mission consistait à décrypter les données que j'ai récupérées à Hong-Kong. Maintenant que c'est fait, nous devons continuer à suivre cette piste, peu importe où elle nous mène.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, objecta Lily. Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire que le diamant soit ou non un faux ou qu'Abstergo s'y intéresse ? Notre priorité ce sont les Instruments de la Première Volonté !

\- Les employés qui travaillaient sur ces données ont été assassinées à cause d'elles ! s'emporta Charlotte.

Très rapidement, le ton monta entre les deux jeunes femmes, chacune essayant à grands renforts de cris et d'injures de convaincre l'autre du bien-fondé de son argumentation. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Guernica se plaça du côté de Charlotte tandis que Rosita soutenait la position de Lily. Après être resté en retrait pendant quelques minutes, Matthew finit par choisir le camp de Charlotte, rappelant à Lily et Rosita de ne pas perdre de vue leur objectif.

Constatant que celles-ci devenaient de plus en plus agressives dans leurs propos, Morgane se décida à intervenir avant que la situation ne dégénère.

\- Nous avons reçu des instructions très claires de Galina et nous allons nous y tenir, dit-elle d'une voix ferme. Guernica, dans les données que Charlotte a récupérées, est-ce que tu as trouvé des informations sur les descendants de Singh ?

\- Eh bien, j'allais juste t'en parler après l'exposé de Charlotte… Comment tu le sais ?

\- Parce que c'est comme ça que les Templiers procèdent lorsqu'ils veulent mettre la main sur un Fragment d'Eden. Ils commencent par la dernière personne qui a été en contact avec lui et ils s'occupent de sa généalogie jusqu'à retrouver son dernier descendant. Alors, ils l'ont trouvé ?

\- Pas exactement. J'ai une liste de quatre noms.

\- Ils ont été tués avant de pouvoir la réduire, suggéra Charlotte.

\- Guernica, tu te concentres là-dessus, ordonna Morgane. Priorité maximale. Je veux que tu connaisses leur vie sur le bout des doigts, de leur naissance jusqu'à leur mort. Charlotte, tu t'occupes de trier les informations. Quelque part dans le monde se trouve le descendant de Singh. Je veux son nom. Et je le veux pour hier.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait, répondit Guernica en se remettant à pianoter sur le clavier.

Morgane se tourna ensuite vers ses Novices.

\- Désormais, je vais intensifier nos sessions d'entrainement. Lors de vos temps de repos, vous irez aider Guernica et Charlotte. Plus de sorties que ce soit pour déjeuner ou autre chose, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'on ait retrouvé cet homme ou cette femme.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est injuste ! protesta Rosita.

Morgane franchit la distance qui la séparait de l'adolescente et sa voix se durcit quand elle reprit la parole.

\- Il me semblait pourtant avoir été claire la semaine dernière. Si vous restez, vous êtes des Assassins. Et ceci implique de respecter et d'obéir aux ordres donnés. Que ça te plaise ou non, je dirige cette cellule, donc quand je donne un ordre, j'attends un minimum de respect de votre part à tous. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Depuis le début, Morgane avait toujours traité ses Novices sur un pied d'égalité, refusant de se comporter avec eux comme William ou Galina s'étaient comportés avec elle. Maintenant, elle comprenait qu'elle avait commis une erreur de jugement en agissant de la sorte. Depuis la nuit des temps, la Confrérie fonctionnait via un système de hiérarchie bien rodée. Le Mentor se trouvait à son sommet, déléguant certaines de ses fonctions aux Maîtres Assassins à la tête des différentes cellules à travers le monde. Puis venaient les Assassins qui opéraient sur le terrain, les Apprentis qui les accompagnaient afin d'être jugés dignes de passer au grade supérieur et enfin les Novices, qui obtenaient le titre d'Apprenti lors de la réussite de leur toute première mission.

Actuellement, la Confrérie ne comportait que cinq Maîtres Assassins : William, Gavin, Kiyoshi, Galina et Shaun. Morgane avait encore un long chemin à parcourir avant de prétendre à ce titre, et ce bien qu'elle dirige sa propre cellule, ce privilège lui ayant été accordé à l'unanimité après qu'elle eut assassiné Rikkin. Depuis lors, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle doute de la pertinence de ce choix. Toutefois, elle se démenait sans relâche pour se montrer à la hauteur de la confiance qu'on lui avait accordée. Et tant pis si elle devait froisser la sensibilité de ses Novices au passage.

\- On n'est pas des machines ! reprit Rosita. On doit se reposer !

\- Vous vous reposerez quand vous aiderez Guernica et Charlotte.

\- Mais…

\- Rosita ! C'est un ordre !

\- Et tu vas me faire quoi si je ne t'obéis pas ? rétorqua Rosita avec insolence.

Il n'était pas rare pour un Novice ou un Apprenti de remettre en question l'autorité de l'Assassin qui l'entrainait. Morgane n'allait pas jeter la pierre à Rosita pour cela alors qu'elle avait systématiquement contesté les décisions de William durant certaines de ses missions, allant jusqu'à prendre des initiatives qui s'étaient révélées désastreuses. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait pris l'adolescente à part afin de lui expliquer pourquoi il était si important pour elle ainsi que pour les autres Novices de respecter les ordres qu'elle leur donnait. Elle aurait pris le temps nécessaire jusqu'à ce Rosita finisse par le comprendre. Seulement le temps, elle ne l'avait pas. Alors, même si cela lui en coûtait, Morgane allait devoir donner une petite leçon à Rosita.

\- Fais ta valise.

Lily poussa un hoquet de stupeur.

\- Attends, Morgane, c'est peut-être un peu exagéré, commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre quand la rousse posa son regard sur elle.

Pour sa part, Rosita émit un reniflement méprisant.

\- Mais oui c'est ça. Tu ne peux pas me renvoyer. Je suis en danger de mort et tu as promis de me protéger.

\- La Confrérie passe avant tout. En te comportement ainsi, tu la compromets et cela, je ne peux le tolérer.

\- N'importe quoi ! Tu…

\- Tu la fermes ! Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? De quel droit contestes-tu mon autorité ? Tu n'es pas un Assassin ! Seulement une Novice qui se croit plus maligne que tout le monde. Tu n'es pas indispensable et encore moins irremplaçable. Ne t'avise surtout pas de l'oublier.

Cette fois, Rosita comprit que Morgane ne plaisantait pas. Son attitude changea du tout au tout.

\- Tu… Tu ne parles pas sérieusement ? Tu ne vas pas me renvoyer ?

\- Je pensais que tu avais compris l'importance de notre travail. De notre mission. Visiblement, j'avais tort, continua Morgane, d'une voix plus tranchante que l'acier. Tu es arrogante, impulsive et irrespectueuse. Dans notre Confrérie, il n'y a pas de place pour les fortes têtes. Si maintenant tu refuses de m'obéir, qu'est-ce que ce sera quand ta vie et celles de tes équipiers dépendront de mes ordres ?

\- Rosita s'est mal exprimée, intervint Lily, prenant la défense de son amie. Comprends-la, Morgane. Ce n'est qu'une ado ! Tu ne peux pas…

_\- Je ne peux pas ? _Rassure-moi, Lily. Tu n'es pas en train de me donner un ordre ?

Lily s'interrompit, jugeant sans doute préférable de ne pas être la cible de l'ire de Morgane.

\- Ne croyez pas que cette situation me fait plaisir, énonça Morgane en croisant les bras. Jouer aux petits chefs ne m'intéresse pas. Vous avez beaucoup de choses à gérer, beaucoup d'infos à assimiler, j'en ai conscience. Mais encore une fois, vous avez choisi de rester et il est maintenant trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce. Morgane le laissa persister pendant quelques instants avant de s'adresser de nouveau à Rosita, sur un ton un peu plus doux.

\- Jusqu'à ce que notre mission s'achève, tu dois oublier ta vie d'avant. Tu es une Novice et dans très peu de temps, bien trop rapidement à mon goût, tu deviendras une Apprentie et tu iras sur le terrain. Tu devras mettre en pratique tout ce que je t'ai enseigné. Pour l'instant, tu n'en as pas conscience mais un simple refus d'obéir aux ordres peut signifier la mort, pour toi ou un membre de ton équipe. Crois-moi, c'est un fardeau avec lequel tu ne voudrais pas vivre.

L'adolescente releva la tête et Morgane eut le cœur serré en voyant ses yeux briller de larmes contenues. _Ne renonce pas maintenant. Encore un petit effort._ Elle recula de quelques pas afin d'avoir tous ses Novices dans son champ de vision.

\- Jusqu'à présent, je me suis concentrée sur votre entraînement. Dès demain, je vous enseignerais la philosophie des Assassins et des Templiers. Vous risquez de ne pas être d'accord avec ce que vous allez entendre. Je n'attends pas de vous une obéissance aveugle, bien au contraire. Vous ne devrez jamais hésiter à débattre de ce que vous apprendrez que ce soit avec moi ou entre vous. Lorsque vous aurez acquis suffisamment d'expérience, vous pourrez également participer à la préparation des missions et me soumettre votre stratégie. Je tiendrais toujours compte de votre avis. Mais j'aurais systématiquement le dernier mot et ce, même si je suis en désaccord avec vous. Libre à vous de remettre en question la théorie mais quand il s'agit de la pratique, j'attends de vous un respect total des ordres que je vous donnerais. C'est mon dernier avertissement. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

\- Tu ne me vires pas alors ? demanda Rosita, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

\- Non. Mais ne t'avises plus jamais de me refaire un coup pareil.

Rosita poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

\- Merci ! Oh, merci, merci, merci ! Tu ne le regretteras pas !

\- Va te passer un peu d'eau froide sur le visage, lui conseilla Morgane, et retrouvez-moi tous les trois dans la salle d'entraînement d'ici vingt minutes. On a du pain sur la planche.


	10. Ne laisse pas tes émotions

**Hello hello! J'espère que vous allez bien! L'histoire suit progressivement son cours et j'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours autant. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, je ne mords pas :)**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre neuf : Ne laisse pas tes émotions compromettre la mission**

_« - Qu'est-ce que père disait toujours déjà ?_

_Ne laisse pas tes sentiments personnels interférer dans ta mission._

_Précisément. »_

**Jacob et Evie Frye**

_Berlin,_

_Juin 2017_

Après avoir échappé de peu à la mort, le Black Cross avait rejoint péniblement sa cachette. Là, il avait enlevé le costume qui lui avait sauvé la vie pour redevenir Juhani Otso Berg, le Maître Templier qui, depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, opérait dans le plus grand secret afin de débusquer une cinquième colonne qui agissait au sein de l'Ordre. Sa minutieuse enquête l'avait conduit à Hong-Kong où il avait retrouvé avec un plaisir non dissimulé Violet Da Costa, déjà sur place depuis plusieurs jours. Sa partenaire de toujours lui avait expliqué être en mission pour le compte de Simon Hathaway, le nouveau Directeur du Département des Recherches Historiques.

À peine arrivé, Juhani avait dû se rendre, en sa compagnie, dans une succursale d'Abstergo Industries pour élucider un véritable mystère : le massacre de neuf employés et de trois Assassins par un seul et même homme. Un tueur aguerri possédant un véritable arsenal dont il n'avait pas hésité à se servir contre les Assassins. Grâce à son investigation, le Templier avait découvert des fragments provenant de la visière du casque d'une armure high-tech, très certainement portée par le tueur. Il avait remonté sa trace jusqu'à son lieu de fabrication, le Département des Technologies Expérimentales d'Abstergo Industries, à Berlin, dirigé par un petit génie du nom d'Heinrich Hart.

Juhani était allé interroger l'ingénieur, pensant lui faire peur avec le manteau du Black Cross. Malheureusement, il avait sous-estimé Hart, qui avait préféré se faire exploser plutôt que de répondre à ses questions.

Alors qu'il soignait ses blessures, heureusement superficielles, Juhani entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone. Torse nu, il alla le récupérer.

\- Berg.

\- Tu as vu les infos ?

\- Non, je viens juste de rentrer. Ma mission ne s'est pas déroulée comme je l'espérais.

\- Allume la télé. Tout de suite.

Juhani obéit et jura dans sa barbe quand il reconnut l'endroit où se trouvaient les journalistes.

\- Ces charognards n'ont pas perdu de temps.

\- Ça tourne en boucle depuis plus d'une heure. Le type que tu devais interroger… Il ne travaillait pas là-bas ?

\- Si. C'est lui qui est responsable de ce merdier.

Et Juhani entreprit de résumer les derniers évènements.

\- Tu es certain qu'il n'était pas de mèche avec la Confrérie ? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un Assassin se sacrifierait en se faisant exploser.

\- Dans un lieu isolé, oui. Jamais un Assassin ne ferait exploser un immeuble rempli de monde en plein centre-ville. Ce n'est définitivement pas la façon de procéder de la Confrérie. Non, la réponse se trouve ailleurs. Malheureusement, je n'ai plus aucun indice.

\- Pas forcément. Il y a un autre moyen de trouver ce que tu cherches.

\- Lequel ?

\- L'argent.

Juhani opina silencieusement du chef. L'idée de son interlocuteur était plutôt sensée. Suivre la piste de l'argent constituait le moyen le plus sûr de retrouver celui ou celle qui avait payé l'armure. Et donc, payé le tueur.

\- Merci du conseil, mon ami.

\- Besoin d'un coup de main ?

\- En fait, oui. Avant de mourir, Hart m'a avoué être un « instrument » et avoir dédié sa vie à une noble cause.

\- Un instrument ? Du genre outil ?

\- J'en sais trop rien. Tu vas me prendre pour un fou mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il s'identifiait en tant que membre d'un groupe. Essaie de voir si tu ne peux pas trouver quelque chose à ce sujet.

\- Instrument avec un I majuscule, donc. Je m'en occupe.

\- Merci. Je te recontacte une fois que j'en aurais appris davantage.

Après avoir salué son interlocuteur, Juhani raccrocha. _L'argent, hein ? Dans ce cas, je sais exactement où commencer mes recherches._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Londres, Manoir Kenway_

Morgane raccrocha et retourna dans le salon où tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur le grand écran de télévision où, depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, la même information revenait en boucle : une explosion s'était produite dans un building en plein centre-ville de Berlin. Il était encore trop tôt pour connaître le nombre exact de victimes mais la journaliste, présente sur place, avait annoncé une première estimation qui tournait autour de la cinquantaine de morts.

\- D'abord Hong-Kong et maintenant Berlin. C'est moi où Abstergo Industries est particulièrement visée ? demanda Charlotte.

_Question très pertinente, en effet. _La sonnerie de son portable détourna l'attention de Morgane qui décrocha sans vérifier qui était en train de l'appeler.

\- Cal ! J'ai cherché à te joindre depuis…

\- Désolé, ce n'est que moi.

Morgane balbutia quelques excuses à l'adresse de Shaun tout en quitta le salon pour se réfugier dans la salle d'informations, située juste en face. Avec la tragédie qui venait de frapper la Confrérie, Galina avait levé l'interdiction pour les Assassins de se contacter directement via les portables, afin de faciliter la rapidité de la transmission des informations.

\- Tu m'appelles à propos de Berlin ? demanda Morgane.

\- Oui. C'est vraiment horrible. Et dire qu'on était juste à côté !

\- Galina et toi ? Vous étiez là quand le bâtiment a explosé ?

\- Non, juste avant. On a retrouvé le contact d'Harlan dans une ruelle en face de l'immeuble. Pauvre type. Au moins, il n'a pas souffert.

\- L'identité des victimes n'a pas été dévoilée. Peut-être…

\- Je l'ai vu rentrer dans l'immeuble, Morgane. Hart est mort.

Morgane accusa le coup. Le contact d'Harlan constituait leur seule chance d'en apprendre davantage sur le carnage d'Hong-Kong.

\- Dis-moi que vous lui avez tiré les vers du nez.

\- Hart a prétendu ne rien savoir.

\- Fait chier ! C'était notre seule piste !

\- Je le pensais aussi mais Bishop a fait une découverte intéressante. Apparemment, certains travaux du Département des Technologies Expérimentales n'ont pas été financés par Abstergo.

\- Par qui alors ?

\- C'est ce que je vais m'empresser de découvrir. Mon avion part dans un peu moins de deux heures.

\- Comment ça ton avion ? Tu n'es pas avec Galina ?

\- Non.

Morgane blêmit. Avec un tueur d'Assassins dans la nature, partir en mission en solo relevait du suicide.

\- Tu es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? Pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés ? Et où vas-tu ?

\- En Suisse. Bishop a réussi à nous dégoter l'adresse de la banque d'où provient l'argent qui sert à financer le Département des Technologies Expérimentales. Et si tu dois t'en prendre à quelqu'un, adresse-toi à Galina. C'est elle qui m'a ordonné d'y aller seul. Cela dit, on peut vite remédier à cette situation.

\- Ah ouais ? Et comment ?

\- Rejoins-moi.

Morgane manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive. Se retrouver seule avec Shaun était vraiment la dernière chose dont elle avait envie. _Menteuse._

\- Shaun, sois sérieux. Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas quitter le manoir. Moi aussi, j'ai une mission.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de toute ma vie. Tes Novices sont plus que qualifiés pour s'occuper de décrypter les données à ta place. Charlotte et Guernica les superviseront. Tu te souviens de notre mission, en Californie ? C'était génial, non ?

Morgane ferma les yeux. Si elle s'en souvenait ? Oh que oui. Mais elle se souvenait surtout de la soirée qui avait suivi la fin de la mission.

Morgane n'avait pas l'habitude de boire de l'alcool mais ce soir-là, elle avait tenu à fêter la réussite de leur mission et à rendre hommage à Xavier Chen et Kody Adams, morts au service de la Confrérie. Les toasts s'étaient enchaînés et avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle avait fini par se retrouver seule en compagnie de Shaun. Elle avait oublié qui avait fait le premier pas mais pas la douceur des lèvres de Shaun quand il l'avait embrassée ni la ferveur avec laquelle elle lui avait retourné son baiser.

_J'avais trop bu. On avait tous les deux trop bu. Et on s'est arrêté avant que les choses n'aillent beaucoup trop loin entre nous. _Quelque part dans l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool de Morgane, une alarme avait retenti. Une alarme qui portait le nom de Callum.

Honteuse, la jeune femme avait repoussé Shaun et tous les deux s'étaient mis d'accord pour garder le secret sur ce qui venait de se passer entre eux. _C'était génial non ? _C'était même mieux que cela. C'était magique. Parfait. _L'alcool, ma fille. Tu étais totalement bourrée. _Morgane se secoua mentalement la tête. Elle ne devait pas être la première à avoir failli tromper son petit ami avec son meilleur ami. Parce que c'était tout ce que Shaun était et serait jamais pour elle. Son meilleur ami.

\- Morgane ? Tu es toujours là ?

_Concentre-toi. La mission, Morgane. La mission._

\- Il y a eu du nouveau de notre côté, finit-elle par répondre d'une voix étonnement ferme. Guernica a découvert qu'Abstergo s'intéresse de nouveau à un Fragment d'Eden : le Koh-I-Noor. Les employés étaient en train de chercher un cobaye pour l'Animus mais ils ont été tués avant de l'avoir trouvé.

\- Le Koh-I-Noor est un Fragment d'Eden ? Tu me fais marcher !

Soulagée de se retrouver en terrain familier, Morgane répéta toute l'histoire du Koh-I-Noor. L'historien resta silencieux pendant quelques instants. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, toute trace de plaisanterie avait disparu de sa voix.

\- Effectivement, tu ne peux pas quitter le manoir. Retrouver ce Fragment est une priorité, d'autant plus que cette fois, nous avons une longueur d'avance sur les Templiers. Très bien, je me débrouillerais seul.

\- Sois prudent surtout. Ne prend aucun risque.

\- Je le suis toujours. Mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

Morgane était en train de répondre à une question de Lily relative à l'influence des Templiers lors de la Révolution américaine quand elle fut interrompue par une Charlotte surexcitée.

\- Il l'a trouvé ! Il l'a trouvé !

\- Doucement, Charlotte ! De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Guernica a trouvé notre descendant !

Rosita poussa un hurlement de joie et Morgane ne fut pas loin de l'imiter. Jusqu'ici, son équipe n'avait pas eu de chance dans leurs recherches. Il ne restait à présent qu'un seul nom sur la liste. Un certain Ignacio Cardona.

\- Excellente nouvelle ! Son nom ? Sa localisation ? Il faut immédiatement que je réfléchisse au meilleur moyen pour le… Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

\- Pas besoin de chercher à l'autre bout du monde ! Tu l'as devant toi !

Morgane eut le souffle coupé.

\- D'après Guernica, Cardona est mon ancêtre, continua Charlotte, extatique. Qui l'aurait cru ?

\- Qui l'aurait cru ? répéta Morgane, n'y croyant toujours pas.

\- C'est super ! répondit Rosita au même moment. On fait quoi maintenant ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Morgane qui s'autorisa enfin à sourire.

\- C'est l'occasion de voir ce que le dernier né de Rebecca a dans le ventre. Charlotte, je sais que tu as déjà eu une expérience avec un Animus mais je vais rester à tes côtés pour surveiller ta progression. Guernica me secondera. Quant à vous trois, profitez de mon absence pour vous reposer un peu. Vous l'avez mérité. Mais n'en profitez pas non plus pour laisser votre entraînement de côté. Rappelez-vous, le secret tient dans la…

\- Régularité, terminèrent les Novices en chœur.

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'appliquer ce conseil, ajouta Lily. Tu as une mine affreuse. C'était quand la dernière fois que tu as eu une bonne nuit de sommeil ?

\- J'aurais tout le temps de me reposer une fois qu'on aura récupéré le Noor, objecta Morgane.

\- Guernica est en train de calibrer l'Animus et le connaissant, il va prendre tout son temps. Profites-en pour dormir un peu, suggéra Charlotte.

\- Mais…

\- Arrête de protester et va te reposer, l'interrompit Matthew. Ordre du médecin.

\- Alors, si c'est un ordre du médecin, je m'incline, plaisanta Morgane.

Elle donna quelques instructions supplémentaires à ses Novices avant de se retirer dans sa chambre. Moins d'une minute après, elle dormait à poing fermés.


	11. Trahisons

**Chapitre 11 : Trahisons**

_« Je ne suis pas un traitre. Car on ne saurait trahir ceux qu'on n'a jamais aimés._

_En cela tu es pire qu'un traître car tu as vécu un mensonge »._

**Harras et Altaïr**

_Manoir Kenway, Londres_

_18 Juin 2017_

Quand Matthew descendit dans la Salle de l'Animus, il retrouva Lily dans la même position que lorsqu'il l'avait laissée quatre heures auparavant, son casque vissé sur la tête et les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Étonné de la trouver encore ici, alors que Rosita était censée la remplacer une heure auparavant, il posa le plateau qu'il tenait précautionneusement sur l'une des deux petites tables d'appoint avant de s'approcher d'elle. Il lui tapota légèrement sur l'épaule pour ne pas l'effrayer. Sans détourner son regard, la jeune française lui fit signe de patienter. À peine une demi-minute plus tard, elle enleva son casque et se frotta les yeux.

Quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Oh que oui ! répondit Lily en s'étirant et Matthew grimaça en entendant sa colonne vertébrale craquer. Utiliser le Koh-I-Noor a failli tuer Cardona mais il s'en est sorti de justesse grâce à un dénommé Albert Bolden, un Templier…

Un Templier ? Pourquoi un Templier sauverait la vie d'un Assassin ? l'interrompit Matthew.

Parce que Bolden n'est pas un Templier ordinaire. C'est un Black Cross, révéla Lily. Enfin, c'est comme ça que Cardona l'a appelé. Apparemment, son rôle est de poursuivre et de tuer ceux qui ont trahi l'Ordre. Bolden était chargé de protéger le Koh-I-Noor mais au retour d'une de ses missions, il a découvert qu'un Templier du nom de Rufus Grosvenor s'en était emparé après avoir massacré sa famille. C'est en le traquant qu'il est tombé sur Cardona.

Quel est le rapport entre Grosvenor et Cardona ?

C'est le meilleur de l'histoire. Grosvenor _est _Clarke ! Enfin, il a tué le véritable Clarke pour prendre son identité afin d'approcher Cardona.

Mais pour quelle raison ?

Ses motivations ne sont pas très claires, même pour Bolden. Grosvenor aurait besoin de Cardona pour utiliser le Koh-I-Noor mais je n'en sais pas plus pour l'instant. Là Cardona et Bolden se sont mis d'accord pour faire équipe pour prévenir les Assassins du double jeu de Grosvenor. Et toi, que fais-tu ici ?

Matthew montra les deux tasses sur le plateau.

C'est pour Guernica et Rosita. Je pensais les trouver ici.

J'ai pas vu Guernica depuis que je t'ai remplacé. Quant à Rosita, pourquoi serait-elle ici ? Ça fait même pas une heure que je suis là.

Lily… Il est cinq heures de l'après-midi.

Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, il n'est que… Oh merde ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer !

Lily jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'écran avant de se lever.

Je vais chercher Rosita. À tous les coups, elle doit être vautrée sur son lit devant Netflix.

Oh, laisse-là. Je vais prendre son tour, fit Matthew, en s'installant.

Comme tu veux. Je te préviens, tu risques de t'ennuyer. Ils en ont pour près de deux heures de chevauchée, de ce que j'ai compris. Si tu veux de quoi t'occuper, je te laisse mon livre. Enfin, ce n'est pas le mien. Je l'ai emprunté à Morgane.

Matthew lorgna sur la couverture.

Le comte de Monte-Cristo ? Une histoire digne d'une tragédie grecque.

Tu l'as déjà lu ?

Non, j'ai vu l'adaptation avec Guy Pearce.

L'adaptation, répéta Lily d'un ton moqueur en prenant l'un des deux mugs. Autant dire que tu ne connais pas l'histoire. Tu ferais mieux de lire le livre. Ah mais quelle horreur ! Et tu oses appeler ça un café ?

Moi, je le trouve buvable.

On n'a pas la même notion de buvable. Tu n'as pas apporté le sucre ?

Guernica et Rosita n'en prennent pas.

Lily prit une autre gorgée et grimaça de dégoût.

Ceci dit, je ne suis pas sûre que le sucre réussisse à sauver un truc aussi immonde, mais on peut toujours rêver. Du coup, je fais quoi de l'autre tasse ?

Je vais la boire. Tant pis pour Rosita et Guernica. Les absents ont toujours tort

Lily posa le second mug près du clavier.

Tiens. Bon visionnage !

Arrivée en haut des escaliers, Lily percuta Guernica.

Fais un peu attention !

Mais Guernica avait déjà poursuivi son chemin sans faire attention à elle.

Crétin de geek, pesta-t-elle en observant les taches de café qui s'élargissaient sur son haut blanc.

Matthew avait à peine trempé les lèvres dans sa tasse de café quand il vit Guernica débouler dans la pièce.

Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Sa question était légitime. L'informaticien avait le visage luisant de sueur et ses mains tremblaient tellement fort que c'était un miracle qu'il n'ait pas fait tomber son téléphone.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-il, d'un ton brusque.

Peu habitué à une telle agressivité de la part de quelqu'un qui s'était toujours montré avenant avec lui, Matthew se contenta de le dévisager, trop surpris pour répondre. Le regard de Guernica se posa sur la tasse de café que le médecin tenait encore dans sa main et son expression se radoucit.

Désolé, je viens d'avoir Galina au téléphone. Cette femme a vraiment le don de m'énerver. Tu as fini ton café ?

Non, je viens juste de…

Tu ferais mieux de le boire rapidement. Le café froid, c'est une horreur.

Matthew, qui avait bu plus que sa part de café froid dans sa vie, était on ne peut plus d'accord avec cette affirmation. Il avait déjà bu une tasse avant de descendre mais s'il devait passer plusieurs heures à fixer l'écran, il aurait besoin de toute sa concentration. Il vida donc son mug jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Écoute, j'ai besoin d'être seul quelques instants. J'ai des calculs à effectuer et des modifications à faire sur l'Animus.

Des modifications ? Mais, Morgane a dit…

Morgane n'y connait rien, ricana Guernica en balayant l'air de sa main. Avec mes nouveaux calculs, je suis quasiment sûr de pouvoir relancer la désynchronisation manuelle.

Mais je viens d'arriver et…

Tu veux que Charlotte aille mieux, non ?

Bien sûr, mais…

Alors, laisse-moi faire mon boulot. Je sais ce que je fais.

D'accord, mais pour les mémoires de Cardona…

Ah, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Le disque dur enregistre toutes les données.

Matthew, qui venait de se lever, regarda Guernica, éberlué.

Et tu comptais nous le dire quand exactement ?

Mais je l'ai fait.

Si tu nous l'avais dit, tu crois vraiment qu'on…

Soudainement pris de vertige, Matthew s'appuya contre le bureau. Sa vision se troubla légèrement, revint un bref instant à la normale, avant de se brouiller de plus belle. Il entendit Guernica lui poser une question mais sa voix lui parvenait de façon tellement déformée qu'il n'arrivait pas à en saisir le sens. _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? On dirait que j'ai été…_ Matthew regarda la tasse de café, ou plutôt les morceaux de la tasse de café – il l'avait faite tomber par terre sans s'en rendre compte. _Tu as fini ton café ?_ Ce fut sa dernière pensée cohérente avant de s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol.

Guernica s'autorisa à souffler. Lui qui détestait agir dans la précipitation s'en était finalement plutôt bien sorti. Le secret de son plan résidait dans sa simplicité. Quelques recherches sur le Net, un petit tour à la pharmacie pour compléter les médicaments qu'il avait trouvés dans la salle-de-bain et il avait eu de quoi s'occuper des trois petits nuisibles. Droguer la cafetière avait été un vrai jeu d'enfants. Les imbéciles. Ils n'avaient rien vu venir.

La joie de Guernica se ternit un peu lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Charlotte. Il se sentait vraiment désolé pour elle mais il n'avait fait que suivre les ordres. Il devait s'assurer que son Ordre mette la main sur le Fragment d'Eden avant les Assassins. Il avait donc trafiqué l'Animus avant de feindre l'horreur et l'inquiétude en découvrant l'état de Charlotte. Pour finir, il avait subtilement écarté les deux personnes les plus susceptibles de percer à jour son mensonge, en les envoyant sciemment se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Avec un peu de chance, il serait définitivement débarrassé d'elles et sinon, il aurait au moins la satisfaction de les voir rentrer bredouilles.

Guernica n'avait pas menti à Morgane. Felix Oladele était probablement la seule personne à pouvoir extraire Charlotte sans lui causer le moindre dommage cérébral. Dommage pour lui. Maintenant qu'il était retiré de l'équation, Charlotte n'avait plus la moindre chance. Même la synchronisation totale avec les mémoires génétiques de Cardona – qui, en temps normal, constituerait sa seule chance de se déconnecter de l'Animus – ne réussirait pas à la sauver. Il y avait veillé.

Tout était sous contrôle. Une fois le Fragment d'Eden localisé, il n'aurait eu plus qu'à prévenir son contact et le tour était joué. Mais il avait fallu qu'il reçoive de nouvelles instructions.

_De la Cruz ne nous est plus d'aucune utilité. Supprimez-là._

_C'est beaucoup trop tôt ! Je ne sais toujours pas où se trouve le Koh-I-Noor. Elle peut encore nous servir. _

_Ce sont ses ordres._

Guernica s'approcha de Charlotte, avec réticence. Droguer trois personnes parfaitement insignifiantes était une chose. En tuer une de sang-froid en était une autre. _Notre cause nécessite des sacrifices. Pour le bien de tous, _lui avait rappelé la voix au téléphone.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tendre ses mains pour étouffer Charlotte, Guernica entendit un drôle de bruit, qui le fit instantanément se raidir. Pas drôle dans le sens amusant, loin de là. Drôle dans le sens où il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une des recrues de Morgane aurait eu le cran de pointer une arme sur lui et encore moins d'en armer le chien.

Lily aurait remercié Guernica de lui avoir donné un prétexte pour éviter de s'intoxiquer avec cette boisson que Matthew persistait à appeler du café, si elle n'avait pas porté son haut préféré.

Elle s'était donc débarrassée rapidement du mug avant de monter à l'étage, de se rendre dans la salle-de-bain et de mettre ledit haut à tremper dans le lavabo. Alors qu'elle était en train de frotter vigoureusement le tissu pour faire partir les taches plus vite, Lily avait été prise d'une violente nausée. Elle avait juste eu le temps de courir aux toilettes avant de rendre le contenu de son estomac. Une fois débarbouillée, elle s'était sentie un peu mieux. Elle avait essoré son haut et l'avait laissé pendouiller sur le lavabo pour qu'il sèche. Ensuite, elle s'était rendue dans la chambre de Rosita afin de lui rappeler qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes dans la vie que Netflix.

Sauf que Rosita n'était pas en train de binge-watcher sa nouvelle série préférée. Elle ne se trouvait même pas dans sa chambre. En fait, il avait fallu plusieurs minutes à Lily pour retrouver l'adolescente. Dans la chambre de Morgane. Dormant à poings fermés sur son lit.

Faut pas te gêner surtout ! railla-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches. Allez, lève-toi. Matthew est en train de faire ton boulot à ta place.

Voyant que Rosita ne faisait pas mine de se réveiller, Lily alla la secouer sans ménagement. Sans résultat.

Rosita ? Eh, tu m'entends ?

L'inquiétude remplaça l'énervement. Rosita avait beau être une emmerdeuse de première catégorie, elle n'aurait pas été jusqu'à faire semblant d'être endormie juste pour le plaisir de l'ennuyer.

Rosita ? ROSITA !

Peine perdue, l'adolescente restait parfaitement inerte. Totalement paniquée, Lily se releva et poussa un cri en découvrant une inconnue sur le pas de la porte.

N'aie pas peur, je suis une amie.

Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? Comment êtes-vous entrée ?

L'inconnue ouvrit la paume de sa main, montrant un trousseau de clés.

J'ai habité ici, pendant un petit moment, expliqua-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux. Si je me fie à la description de Morgane, tu dois être Lily. Moi, c'est Rebecca. Rebecca Crane.

Guernica se retourna avec lenteur et son sang se figea en découvrant que si l'une des recrues – en l'occurrence Lily – se trouvait bien dans la pièce, elle ne tenait pas l'arme.

Rebecca ! Non… Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment peux-tu être ici ?

J'ai reçu un coup de fil très instructif de Morgane hier.

Guernica blêmit. Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Je ne sais pas ce que Morgane t'as fait croire mais…

Ne gaspille pas ta salive, Guernica. C'est moi qui ai conçu cet Animus. J'en connais chaque fil, chaque processeur, chaque pièce. Il n'y a qu'une seule façon d'empêcher la désynchronisation manuelle et c'est d'implanter un virus à l'intérieur même du cœur central de la machine.

Salopard, jura Lily dans sa langue maternelle.

Guernica sourit méchamment. Il avait joué. Il avait perdu. Mais il lui restait une dernière carte dans la manche.

Ça n'a plus la moindre importance. À l'heure qu'il est, Galina et Morgane sont très certainement mortes.

Lily poussa un gémissement de détresse mais Rebecca ne parut pas chagrinée par la nouvelle.

Oh, tu veux parler de l'embuscade de Montréal ? Eh oui, je suis aussi au courant. Désolée de te décevoir mais il faudra trouver mieux qu'un type en armure pour te débarrasser d'elles. Elles sont sur le chemin du retour et je suis certaine qu'elles vont avoir tout un tas de questions à te poser.


End file.
